Digimon: Hunter's Playground
by Rales Mckoy
Summary: When digimon begin to appear in Bellview, It's up to a new group of hunters and their partners must take on this threat. But with a mysterious digimon stalking them and strange symbols appearing everywhere will the hunters rise to the challenge or will they drown in their own darkness?
1. Introduction

**Ello all, this is my first story so please forgive me if it's a little bad.**

"Some days I wonder why I even have to go to this try." Thought a brown skin teen as he and many others watched two jocks throw a somewhat short, silver haired teen into a locker and slam it shut as some of his fellow watchers, mainly fellow jocks or want-to-be jocks, laugh at the boys' misfortune.

" I knew this was a bad idea but does he listen, nope, he runs off smiling like he won the lottery." the boy mumbles out with a sigh

As he watches the two laughing jocks and their crew leave along with most of the other people in the hall, he slowly approaches the currently filled locker and leans next to it

"Having fun in there, idiot or should I leave you here to relax a little while longer?" Ask the boy, now looking pretending to look at his nails while counting down.

His responds was the loud pounding of said locker and a muffled voice saying something along the lines of "Let me out, smartass" and something about sweet revenge involving a glue, feathers and paint.

Shaking his head, the boy gives the locker a good pound, receiving a curse in reply, and unlocks the locker making him fall to the ground.

"That's what you get for spying on the girls basket ball and track teams, ya perv." He says, kicking the downed boy in the ribs.

The silver haired boy doesn't even feel the kick and rises off the ground, dusting himself off with a triumphant smirk on his face.

As said before the boy had silver shoulder length, light blue eyes and was shorter than the average boy standing at Five ft Four. He wore a purple polo, blue jeans and a pair of purple and black Converse. In his hand a blue digital camera and a memory chip. His name is Yuuto 'Yu' Suzumura.

Yu still having his triumphant smirk "Please, you know wanna see what these girls are packen." He says as his smirk turns to a devious grin "Especially Layla Blooms, I know for sure you'd love to see her right, Venny." He finishes with a laugh as his friend turns away blushing.

This was just a regular day in the life of Taven 'Ven' Gilten. He has brown skin, pale blond dreads and stands at Five ft Eleven. He wears a sleeveless gray hooded vest over a yellow shirt with a spiral in the center, black pants, and a pair of black boots with a gray beanie on his head.

"S-shut up you loser.' Ven retorts aiming and missing a punch at Yuu, who dodges with a smile "Let's just get to lunch already; you made me waste a good fifteen minutes to bust you out of your little prison and its burger day, If I don't get one you're going back in, got it." Taven says as he continues his rant while walking down the hall with Yuu right behind him laughing.

As they walk towards the lunch room, neither the two boys nor anyone else notices the hall way distort with a silhouette standing in the center with glowing yellow eyes with a twisted grin on its' face.

**Note: I'll try to make it longer next time. This was just the introduction to the story and two of the main characters, next time we'll see the introduction of the digimon as well as see whats happenning in the digital world, meeting the old man and the first hunt. Till then. Rales is Out!**


	2. Enter the new world

**Chapter 2: Enter the new world**

BellView: Down Town: Earlier in the day

Its' was usual morning in BellView; adults reluctantly trying to get to work while other trying to get home without falling asleep, children rushing to school or to buy a quick breakfast, drivers arguing and cursing at each other, yep it was a usual morning.

But what these people didn't notice were surges of static like data shot across the sky and into different areas in BellView.

On top of an apartment building stood an extremely old man, dressed in a short blue jacket over a red shirt, green pants, red flip-flops, a green visor, red tinted glass and a wooden cane, observing this as he held up a black device with gold buttons with a clock like creature standing be behind him with a case on the ground nearby.

"So the digimon problem has spread here as well." The old man says before letting out a slight smile "It seems to be time to begin the hunt once more." He finishes with laugh as they vanish without a trace.

BellView High School: Current time

"And you say I'm the pathetic one." Yuuto says sweat dropping as his friend happily ate his burger. They had luckily made it before all the burgers had finished, much to Taven's joy, and was now sitting at one of the outdoor lunch tables eating while listening to music.

"I mean sure the burgers are better than some of the other crap they call food but really man it's just meat in buns." He says then giggles at what he had said "Hee-hee-heee meat in buns."

"At least he doesn't install cameras in the girls showers and lockers." A girl says from behind Yuu, who tenses and begins to sweat while Ven looks up at the girl with a pleasant smile on his still dreamy face.

She stood at five ft eight with black shoulder length hair with some red highlights and black eyes. She wore a crimson tee with a black vest over it, a black and red plaid skirt and a pair of black knee high boots with a pair of shades hang to her skirt. Her name was Marisa 'Risa' Roberts, Taven's childhood friend. She currently had an evil expression on her face as she chokes Yuu, who likes out a silent scream for help.

"Hi, Risa-chan." Ven chirps happily to the girl, who turns her attention to the dreamy faced boy and releases Yuu, who drops to the floor.

Risa stares blankly at the boy, who stares back cheerfully before slapping him across his face, snapping him out of his dream.

"Well that was pleasant" Ven says sarcastically now back to normal rubbing his face

"You're welcome" Risa says now sitting down beside of him. "So what are we talking about?"

Yuu , who was now sitting back in his seat answers "Well before you man handled us and Venny went to loony too-too land ( Taven: huh?) We were talking about all the weird things that have been happening lately."

"I see" she starts sipping her soda "I heard from my cousin that sightings of strange shadows have been appearing around town."

"Well I've heard that the dude, yay know, owns that sweet shop on the corner of Charles and 14th." Taven: You mean Ron's Sugar Emporium? "Yay, I heard he went crazy saying something about another world and being attacked by a metal horse that can shoot lighting."

"Well that sounds interesting" Ven says thinking about all the rumours' being spread around. "Maybe I should do some investigating myself." He thought as he turns to look in the sky.

At the same time a surge of static flashes across the sky. "Huh?"He questions with a raised eyebrow before a finger snapped in his face causing him to turn to his two friends who had questionable looks on his face.

"Dude you there maybe you should slap him again." Yuu says turning to Risa

"Yea, yea I'm here no more slapping, I just dazed out for a bit." Ven says quickly

"Well let's go the bell's about to ring and we've got Math with Mr. Lanson .' Risa says heading back inside miss the grunts on the two boys face.

"Great I just know that guy's out to fail me." Yuu complains while walking inside while Ven takes one last look at the sky and heads inside.

After School: 

We find Ven walking down town alone, Yuu having two weeks detention for his little prank and Risa have band practice with her friends.

So since it was still early he decided to hit the arcades then walk around a bit to see if he saw anything. He was currently a half a block away from the arcade and took his and Yuu usually short cut. It was nothing special just a back alley... well maybe it was the same place Ron had been found. As he walks slowly down the alley, he could hear mumbling and heavy footsteps.

"G_ge o_t" a voice mumbles all around him as static could be heard softly all around him which causes him to stop and tense up in fright. The static soon becomes louder and visable as the alley shifts between its real form and a darker vision until it finally stayed as the dark vision.

At the end of the alley stood a creature, Taven never saw before. It was a silver armoured horse with gold wings and a helmet.

"GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY" the creature roars as it charges at Taven.

**Notice: Cliffhanger! Next chapter we'll see Taven meet his partner as well as the Old Clock man and the first hunt of the series. So review and give help me out till then. Rales is Out!**


	3. Rise of the Hunter Pt one

**Chapter 3: Rise of the hunter Pt one**

**Dark World:**

"_Move dammit move_!" Taven screamed in his head as the armoured creature gets nearer to him but sadly his body gave no response, he was frozen in place with a look of fear on his face.

"Be gone, you pathetic little bug!" The creature roars now a couple feet away, ready to trample him. Time seemed to slow down for Taven as his mind begins to show quick clips of his life; Him and his family celebrating his sister's birthday, him and Yuu running from a pissed group of girls, Yuu laughing his head off as Ven had a panicked look on his face and finally one of him and Risa leaning against a railing, sharing a pair of head phones with small grins on their faces.

These three memories flash within his mind as his resolve hardens.

"Move, move, move, MOVE!" he yells as his body finally responses making him roll to the side, out of the stamping beasts' path. As he gets up and begins to run out the alley, he could hear the beast roar in anger behind him.

"Die human, Lightning Spear." It shouts as the crackling of electricity could be heard from behind. As he bangs the corner out the alley, he sees a blast of electricity flies by and destroys the building across the street, leaving a pile of rubble, a large dust cloud which temporary blinds the creature and Ven hightailing it at almost super human speeds.

"First order of business, find out where the heck I am." Ven mumbles as he now walks down a somewhat familiar street. The first thing he had observed was that this place looked like an apocalyptic version of his own world. The second thing he noted, which didn't surprise him, was that there were many creatures in this world from frog with horns merged to them to flying serpents. Luckily they hadn't noticed him nor had he see any sign of that armoured monster from earlier, though he couldn't help but be a little paranoid after hearing the sounds of electricity and its roar awhile earlier.

As he continues to search for an exit or a clue of what was going on, a familiar roar could be heard in the distance coming closer by the minute.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide." Ven though as he runs to the nearest alley way and hides behind a large garage bin and peeps out. Seconds later the armoured horse lands right where he had been walking. It smells the air around it and begins to approach the alley Ven is hiding in, which causes the boy to tense up and grab the first thing in arms reach which turns out to be a brick.

The closer the monster got the tenser and more scared he got. His plan when it got close enough hit it in the kisser and run. It wasn't the best plan of escape but it was all he could think of at the time being. The creature was nearly on him now, he could hear it breathing slowly and it was getting louder by the second.

"Now or never" Ven though shaking slightly as he grips the brick harder. Just as it what was about to find him a loud clank sound echoed down the alley. Something had hit it from behind which annoyed the horse. As it turns back out the alley and into the street Ven releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and almost lets out a sigh of relief until a hand or more so a claw covers his mouth and drags him to and out the over end of the alley.

He turns and almost shouts out seeing what was holding him. It was a short, yellow t-rex with green eyes and sharp looking teeth. Luckily for the two Ven's mouth was muffled as he begins to shout and struggle against its grip.

"Shush relax boss, I'm here to help you and get you to the way out." The creature says in a calm voice as Ven stops his struggling.

"Seriously" was all he asked right now he could really use some sleep and the time to reflect on his day.

"Yea don't worry with me as your guild and protector we'll have no problems just follow me." It said in a more cheerful tone. Ven, sensing no hint of malice in its voice follows behind the creature.

"By the way who and what are you?" Ven asks as they walk, curious about his new companion.

Well I'm Agumon and I'm a digimon which is short for Digital Monster." The newly named Agumon says.

"Digimon?" Ven asks

"Yea, we are data based creatures from another world with the ability to change to different forms by a process of digivolution." Agumon says to Ven, who was wearing an interested look.

"So what is exactly is digivolution?" "It's basically the aging process of a digimon from Egg to Fresh to In-Training to Rookie like me to Champion to Ultimate to Mega but there are more types of digivolution like Amour which varies between champion and mega and there's a rank pass mega that only a hand full are capable of reaching." Agumon finishes as a though comes to Tavens' head.

"So whats the rank of that armoured horse?" he asks curious about the frightening creature.

"Oh you mean Maildramon, he's a bounder line Champion – Ultimate." He responses as Ven internally freezes at the strength of the digimon.

"So where we are and how much longer till we get to where ever we're going?" he asks anxiously.

Not much longer once we reach The Old Clock Man everything will be explainned." Came his reply as they turn into another alley. Inside stood an old man behind him stood the clock like creature.

"I see you've found our first guest Agumon, well done." The old man says as he holds up his black device and says "Time Shift" as light suddenly floods the alley blinding Taven as the world around him changes.

**Note: Yo, this was one long chapter so it was cut in half. The second half should be up this weekend so check it out and remember to review.**


	4. Rise of the Hunter Pt two

**Chapter 4: Rise of the hunter Pt two**

**Before I begin I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed and/or favorited my story and now to answer some questions.**

**DigitalHero No.1- I just made this profile earlier in the week while parts of this story have been spiralling in my head.**

**Jackpot 2- Yes Taiki and the others will make appearances in the story. In fact a character will make an apearance in this chapter, who thats for me to now and you to find out.**

**Real World:**

"Huh, what the heck!" Ven cries out while blinking slowly as he looks around the alley he was now lying in and realizes that he's back in the real world.

"Welcome back to the real world." Says the old man who walks right by him deeper in the alley. "Now come along we have much to dicuss." That's when Ven realizes that the clock and Agumon were missing and asks where they were, as they walked to a small house that suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"He's somewhere nearby, you just can't see him time flows differently between here and the digimon world: DigiQuartz so even if you're near you can't see or hear each other." He finishes as they enter the house which was filled with clocks of different shapes and sizes.

"So why we are here Old Man and what was is digiquartz" Taven says as he watches the Old Man laughs slightly and walks behind the desk and places something upon it; it was a colourless version of the device he had used.

"Quartz is a space where time flows at a different rate than the Human world between this world and the digimon wolrd which I first discovered while travelling the worlds." The old man pauses as Ven nods his head.

"While there I discovered many Digimon appearing and causing problems in this world, they are attracted to the power with in humans and will attack without thinking." He says in a dark tone and stares Ven in the eyes.

"That's why I devised a game to help control the digimon problem and I would like you to be my first player." He says pushing the device closer to Taven "what would I have to do?" Ven asks curiously as his brain registers what he just learnt.

"Players or hunters will hunt the the wild digimon with a partner digimon using this device called a Xros Loader to catch and store them in." Points at the Device as Ven reaches to inspect it the old man grabs it. "But once you touch it there's no going back." As he lets go of Taven's hand "What is your decision?" The old man asks Ven who was in deep though

On one hand, He could leave, go back to a semi boring life and never have to experience that all over again but live with the guilty of not doing anything while on the over hand he could have more excitement while actually helping to protect his city at his own risk. We all know the obvious answer.

"I'll do it" Taven says looking at the old man with a confident look on his face "I'll never forgive myself if anything were to happen to any and I could've stopped it plus sounds really exciting." The old man lets out a laugh and says "Good choice," as he places the Loader into Ven's hand which changes to burnt orange with black buttens. "And here" he says placing a small book on the desk "This includes all the rules of Hunting, use it well"

With a nod as he picks up the book, Taven turns to leave but realizes something "Yo Old Man, i don't have a partner yet" "Really now have you already forgotten that you've met already in fact he saved you and brought you to me." The old man says with a smirk as Ven remembers Agumon.

With one last nod, Ven rushes out to begin his new adventure. After Ven leaves, the Old Clock Man lets out a slight chuckle as a hologram like figure appears behind him.

"Do you think he and the other hunters will be up to the challenge?" The figure asks, holding their hands.

"Why of course he will." The Old Man replies as he and the figure stares at an image "All the other heroes including you faced and defeated each challenge thrown at you and he will do the same." He says as the figure vanishes leave him to stare at the image in front of him.

**Downtown: ****a couple minutes later:**

We find Risa walking out of the arcade and sighs. Band practice had ended early so she decided to hang out with Ven, the problem was that she had no idea where he was. She had called his phone but got no response, she tried calling Yuu but he hadn't seen him so now she had tried the arcade but still no luck.

As she begins to walk home, she spots a familiar gray beanie running on the over side of the street. There ran Ven, who was now holding up an orange phone or so.

"Oi, Ven" She yells, waving her hand while trying to reach her friend. But he didn't semm to hear and ran off up the street

"What the hell is this guy doing?" she asks herself as she crossed the street and follows him.

With Ven, he was in current pursuit of Maildramon, who was flying back to its territory. He was a little anxious knowing this would be his first hunt but knew Agumon, would be by his side. Using the enchanted view function of the xros loader, he sees Maildramon fly into an alley and prepares himself. After looking around quickly, not noticing Risa hiding in a door way nearby, he enters the alley and yells out "Time Shift". As he runs into the portal, Risa appears in the alley entrance with a shocked look but follows anyway.

**DigiQuartz**

Stepping out of the portal, Taven notices Agumon right beside him and their target on the other end of the alley, realizing that its former target had returned and growls. Just as Ven was about to say something they hear a grasp from behind them. The duo turn an sees Risa standing there, her eyes wide.

"Risa! What the hell are you doing here!" he yells as he stands in front of her, his eyes never leaving Maildramon, who begins to charge his attack.

"We don't have time for this, boss." Agumon cries out as Maildramon launches its attack.

"Lightning Spear." It roars as Agumon tackles both teens to the ground as the bolt of lightning passes over head.

Agumon quickly retaliates by forming a large fireball in his mouth. "Pepper Breath." He roars as he shoots the fireball at Maildramon, hitting it in the face and giving them enough time to get Risa to safety.

The trio dash out the alley and down the street, Ven pulling Risa while Agumon covers their back.

"Ven, what the hell's going on and what is that?" Risa screams out as they continue down the street with Maildramon flying behind them as Agumon shoots a rapid fire pepper breath at it. Another shot of lightning hits the ground across from them.

"I'll explain everything later just kee-"Ven tries to finish but a Lightning Spear hits the ground before them, knocking them off their feet.

"We can't keep running forever, boss" Agumon says panting from running and his constant attacks.

"So now we have to go on the offensive." Ven says as both hunter and digimon get off the ground and stands staring at Maildramon, who had landed a good distance away. Risa stares at your friend wondering how brave Taven was and couldn't help but blush as she stares at Taven and Agumon, both glaring at Maildramon, who begins to laugh.

"Give up you pathetic worms, you've already loss this battle." It says while on the top of a building stood the Old Clock Shop Man and the hologram like figure now with a small figure beside it.

"Screw you, you armoured idiot there's no way we're giving up." Taven yells as a golden data ring forms around his hand.

"Yay, together Ven and I will beat you and ever other challenge out there." Agumon yells as another golden data ring forms around his hand.

The two smirks at each other then stare at Maildramon, who takes a step back as it stares at the golden rings.

"Prepare..." Agumon starts "To be..." Ven continues "HUNTED!" they both roar as they cross their hands together as a bright light shines blinding Risa and Maildramon and cause the Old Man to laugh as the two figures to smirk.

Within the light, Taven with xros loader in hand makes the gold ring spiral around him not noticing a faded yellow symbol on his chest, and shouts out "Chou Shinka!"

"Agumon Chou Shinka..." Standing in front of Maildramon was now an orange dinosaur with blue strips; it had a metal helmet, three horns two at the back of the helmet and one on the nose, and a metal tip on its tail.

"Greymon O" The newly evolved digimon roars its name then glares at its opponent and smirks.

"Scared?" Greymon O taunts as Maildramon, who falls for it and prepares to charge but Greymon O rushs forward with it yelling out "Horn Strike" and pushes Maildramon back before spinning now using his tail's metal tip yelling "Blaster Tail" Knocking Maildramon back down the street.

"Alright Greymon!" Ven cheers with Risa staring at the two battling beast in shock. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

With Greymon O, his continued to pummel Maildramon until he hears "Finish him" and smirks. "It's over" he roars slamming the other beast back with another Tail Blast and charges a crimson large fire ball and roars out "Mega Flame". The fire ball shots out of his mouth and engulfs Maildramon, who screams in pain, as a ring forms around it and it vanishes.

"Capture Complete." Ven says holding up a hologram of Maildramon before it disappears into the xros loader.

"Yes, yes, yes, you did it Greymon!" Ven yells running to his now dedigivolved partner as Risa watches on with a small smile on her face. Today she'll let them enjoy their victory but tomorrow, he better explain everything.

On the roof, the Old Man laughs as the two figures turn to leave.

"Does this cure your worry?" He ask the figures who stop

"So what but he's still a rookie so we'll be checking in every now and again." The figure says as they all vanish.

**Note:Well it took six hours but here's the fourth chapter. Now as I said last chapter, this is a long one( In my turns) so don't expect another for a while. Next chapter Ven explains everything to his friends and another hunt. So until then Rales! **


	5. Power transfer, Datamon's Plan

**Chapter 5: Power transfer, Datamon's Plan**

**Yo, here's the next chapter of Hunter's Plaground but i'll answer a review.**

**ulforceveedramon: ****Thanks for reviewing and you'll be hearing from me soon. Ps: Greymon O is an actual Digimon. It's the orange verison of the 2k10 Greymon.**

******Well on to the story.**

**Down Town:**

"Come on all ready!"

"Get a move on you, idiot!"

"Move your ass, moron!"

These were the sounds heard all around the down town streets of BellView. It was Friday morning, so you know what that means, right? If you guessed traffic and angry drivers, then you guessed right. Yet another usual day in beautiful BellView.

**BellViw Police Department**

In a small control room, two workers could be seen monitoring the streets via traffic camas on the street post and lights. One was laughing at an ongoing fist fight by two a driver and a pedestrian while the other was sighing as he radioed his fellow officers. Unknown to them, a group of small shadows hid, observing the technology within the room while one eyes a screen which held their target as the tallest of the shadows gave a small laugh as it holds out its hand and releases wires stretch out and plugged into the mainframe. This causes the computers to switch to different TV stations; comedies, music, Spanish, you say it, it's there.

Back Down Town, the police and first responders were receiving messed up reports of crimes and accidents at the wrong places as well as loud static while at traffic lights flash random lights causing many near deaths and accidents.

Back at the police station, the police in the room were receiving call after call as they ran in and out the room in panic.

Back with the small digimon, they laughed as their leader began to speak:

"Now that we've had our fun let's move on to our primary objective." The tallest says as the smaller ones cheer and they all disappear.

**South Bay High: Lunch**

"And that's all I know." Taven says finishing his explanation as he and his friends ate lunch on the far side of the school's roof which was usually vacant.

Looking at his friends he could see Marisa with a look understanding and concern on her face while Yuuto lets out a big laugh while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Dude, that's a cool story bro, you could make a real nice story with that." He says with a laugh as Risa and Ven share a look with each other and have a mental conversation.

Ven: "Should I show him."

Risa: "Might as well, it'll hopefully shut him up"

The two nod and brings out his Xros loader. By now Yuu had just stop laughing and was now staring at the device. Risa, who had just looked around to see if they had any eavesdroppers and says "Clear" as she leans against the railing beside Ven as he holds up the loader.

He nods and says "Reload Agumon" and out of a green light appears said dinosaur appeared before them with a blank look staring at Yuu, who was shocked.

"Believe them now?" he asks tilting his head before turning to Ven.

"Hey boss, you got anything to eat?" he asks as Ven passes his partner half a sandwich and a soda. Yuu, who was still frozen, continues to stare at the now eating digimon until Risa slaps him back to reality. He suddenly grabs Ven and pulls him close.

"Dude you've gotta tell where to find the Old Man." He says as Ven pushes him off.

"I'll tell you what I told Risa yesterday, No!" Ven says staring at his friends

"Dude it would be awesome the three of teaming up against evil mons..." He doesn't finish as he gets a semi cold look from Ven.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ven yells glaring at Yuu causing Yuu and Risa to cringe.

"Risa and I almost died." He says as he turns to Risa, who turns her face. "And Agumon almost got deleted, this isn't a game it's life or death." He hisses

"But dude..." Yuu tries to say but Ven cuts him off as he returns Agumon and turns to leave.

"No..." Was Ven's reply

"But Ven..." Risa starts

"I said NO!" He yells at Risa who flinches and looks ready to tear up which causes him to soften his voice "I just don't want to see you two or anybody get hurt or killed on my watch." He finishes and leaves.

**BellView: Power Station: That Night**

Inside of the large building, the ground was littered with the unconscious bodies of the workers. Overlooking the machinery, the leader digimon nods his head.

"Perfect." The digimon says "This should be enough power to power it."

"Sir, all the humans have been disposed of and are out of the way." One of the smaller digimon says as they all regroup before their leader.

"Excellent, now guard the entrances make sure that nobody gets in." The leader commands "I'll start the power transfer." It says as its minions leave to their posts.

**South Bay Park: Earlier That Night**

Taven was sitting on a boulder with Agumon, who was eating, beside him. He sighed as he thought of the earlier conversation he had with his partner.

_Flashback:_

"You know you were wrong and pretty much a jerk right." A pink blob with two long ears said sitting on the bed beside of the lying form of Ven, who had a pillow over his face.

This was Koromon, the In-Training form of Agumon. Ven had discovered a function that de –digivolve Agumon so there could be enough room for the duo and it was easier to hide the pink blob.

"Yea I know, i know." He says, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow before throwing it into the air and catching it. He turns to his partner

"But I can't let them get hurt, you know that." He says then feels Koromon jump and land on his belly.

"We both know this will be a dangerous game but think of how they feel, if we don't come back." He says to Ven.

"Knowing them Risa would blame herself and Yuu would find away to find me, beat me up, bring me back to life then they'd both kill me again." Ven says as they have a slight laugh.

"See those two are strong willed heck I bet they'd search for Clock Man themselves." Koromon says now staring at Ven.

"We'll need allies Ven and who better than your friends." He finishes as Ven turns mumbling something about hating to be wrong.

_End Flashback:_

This leads to where we were now, with Ven waiting for his best friends to apologize for being a jerk. Soon enough the other two teens approach Ven, Risa who seems to look away from him while Yuu has a nervous smile on his face.

"Look I just want to apologize for being a jerk and for not considering how either of you feel. It's just that once you become a part of this there's no turning back but whatever you choose I'll accept it." Ven says

He feels an arm go across his shoulder and another grab his arm. He sees Yuu grinning broadly while Risa hugs his arm with a small smile on her face.

"This going to be so cool, the three of us out there hunting digimon being all..." At this point Yuu begins to go through different poses while saying random things causing the three to laughs before Agumon begins to growl and stares at the sky.

Suddenly the power goes out all around town except for an odd glow in the distance and the four find themselves in DigQuartz.

"Dude that looks like it's coming from the power plant" Yuu says looking around as Agumon turns to the teens and smirks "Time to hunt."

"Time to hunt." Ven says returning the grin as the others nod.

The three nod ready as Ven pulls out his loader.

"But we've gotta get there quick, who knows what's going on." Risa says while Ven and Agumon smirks get even bigger.

"Do it" Agumon says confusing the others

"Reload Maildramon" Ven says as Agumon returns to the loader and the amoured digimon appears.

Both Risa and Yuu take a step back, intimidated by the digimon while Ven turns to the digimon.

"We need a lift to the power plant, you think you could us over there?" he asks

"Hm, that's easy boss" Maildramon says with a snort "Hop aboard" he says lowering himself for them to climb on.

Ven climbs on and stares at the two "Well are we going or what?"

Both snap out of there daze as Yuu hops on Maildramons' back while Risa does so more hesitantly and grips Ven tightly.

"Let's go Maildramon!" "Right!" And they take off towards the power plants

**Near the Power Plant:**

"And we're almost at power plant" Ven says staring at the glowing building. At this point they notice small dots heading their way.

"What the hell..." Yuu starts until explosions begin to ring around them.

Ven holds out his loader and a missile shape digimon appears on the screen.

Missimon: In-Training -Special Move(s): Missile Crash.

"Stupid little bugs." Maildramon roars out trying to knock some away.

"I think we should go down" Risa says "We're close enough to the plant to run."

"Right, you heard the lady Maildramon." Ven says as the amour digimon roars out and lands.

"Reload Agumon." Ven calls as they run towards the gate before different coloured sparks begin to appear around them temporarily blinded them. Before them were two different bomb shaped digimon; one with was a two eyed bomb while the other is a three eyed bomb.

Bombmon: Fresh: Special Move(s): BombHead and Fireworks Revolution

Bommon: Fresh: Special Move(s): Bachibachibacchin

The four look at the mini army surrounding them. The smaller digimon move aside as their leader appears; it was a small robot.

Datamon: Ultimate- Special Move(s): Digital Bomb and Data Crusher.

"So this is the best challenge that this town can give use; three humans and their lizard, pathetic." The digimon laughs but jumps back avoiding a Pepper Breath.

"Well you over grown trash can prepare to be hunted." Ven says holding up his Xros Loader which begins to glow.

"Oh, you think that your little lizard can beat me." Datamon says and jumps into the air "Well think again, Digital Bomb!" Datamon throws a bomb of viruses at the group.

The teens roll across the floor as Ven holds up his Loader "Agumon!"

Said digimon who stood up and nodded "Let's go!"

The gold ring appears around Ven's hand and a faint glowing symbol appears on his chest as he shouts "**Chou Shinka**!"

"Agumon **Chou Shinka** Greymon O" The dino digimon roars out, causing Yuu to let out a hell yea with an excited grin as glares at Datamon.

So you know some tricks but thats not going to help you, Data Crusher!" it shouts as giant shard of glass try to flatten Greymon, who dodges the attacks without hesitation.

"Tail Blaster!" Greymon roars spinning his tail as Datamon jumps and releases another Digital Bomb that slams into Greymon, knocking him back.

"Is that all you got? Hah pathetic." Datamon says

"O yea we'll see about that." Greymon O roars charging at Datamon, who uses another Data Crusher which Greymon O dodges before sliding behind it.

"You think that'll work, Digital Bomb." Datamon roars throwing his attack as Greymon O launches his own attack "Mega Flame"

The two attacks meet causing a massive explosion throwing everyone away. The now reverted Agumon had landed in a wall while Datamon, who now had a ring form around him, cries out:

"You may gave defeated me but now my creation is fully charged and ready to destroy your town." he laughs as he is captured.

"Capture Complete!" Ven says with the now caught Datamon, Bombmons and Misslemon in his Xros Loader.

The world around them so returns back to normal and returns the still unconscious Agumon into the Loader He turns to his friends to Risa run and gives him a hug as he sees Yuu had a starstruk look on his face.

"Dude that was the most bad ass thing I've ever seen!" Yuu exclaims excitedly " Greymon was like *Roar!* and Datamon was like *Bam!* and and..."

"But what did he mean by "his creation"?" Risa asks stopping Yuu mid rant

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Ven says as they walk away.

**Unknown Location:**

In an abandoned building, a pair of glowing, red eyes open and a roar of an engine could be heard.

**Note: I out did myself we this one. I could believe I wrote so much, but anyway next chapter Risa and Yuu become hunters, Datamon's creation appears and the first Xros of the will be accepting OCs soon, I'll let you all know when. Until then Rales is out to watch some anime!**


	6. Vs the Rampaging Digimon Xros up Greymon

**Chapter 6: Vs the Rampaging Digimon, Xros up Greymon**

**Taven's House: Saturday Morning**

"Don't forget to wash Kirby, he stinks." Taven's mother, Iris Dixion, said as she and Taven's little sister, Layla Gilten, leave the house. Ven is seen leaning on the door way with a sleepy look on his face, waving the two goodbyes. His mother was off to work as the manager of a successful appliance store while his sister, who was seven, was going to their grandparent's house for the day.

After they leave and Ven closes the door, he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Awhile later Koromon, who was riding a black Rottweiler AKA Kirby, comes down the stairs. Koromon jumps onto the table as Kirby sits before him.

"So boss when do we get to eat?" he ask hopping around as Ven places a plate of pancakes, sausages and bacon in front of Koromon and places dog food before Kirby. Automatically the two begin to stuff their faces as Ven sweat drops at how similar they were.

After eating, some house chores, lazing in front of the TV and washing Kirby (twice), Ven , who wore a green bandana, green shirt with the Echo logo, brown pants and white shoes with brown checker style lines, went to meet up with his friends to find the Clock Man. What he didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching him in a tree.

**Down Town:**

We find both Risa and Yuu sitting at a small internet cafe waiting for Ven, who was late. Risa wore a purple blouse that showed some cleavage, black shorts and black flats while Yuu wore a white shirt, gray track pants and black boots. Yuu was being impatient, mumbling about lazy asses while looking at his watch as Risa watches in amusement as she sips her drink. Though she couldn't blame him they've been waiting for a half hour now. Ven better have a good excuse or he's going to meet his fist again. At the same time Ven rushes up, with a nervous smile.

"Well, well the dead man appears" Risa says as she cracks her knuckles with a scare grin on her face as Yuu, with an annoyed look asks what's his excuse this time.

"Well you see um I had to bathe Kirby twice?" Ven asks weakly with his head down. His responses were sighs and the shaking of heads.

"Let's just go before I punch you." Risa says as they pay and leave. A couple of minutes later, the trio stood in front of the alley Ven had met the Old Man. As soon as they step into the alley a bright light shines from the other end of the alley, blinding them causing them to cove their faces.

"So you've arrived as expected." A familiar voice, to Ven mainly, says from in front of them. The trio found themselves standing in a clock store before them stood the Old Clock Man with a brief case on his counter.

"Wh-what?" Yuu says confused, first they were in an alley now they're in a freaky-deaky clock shop owner by a creepy old man who can tell the future. What's next?

"Guys meet the Old Clock Man." Ven says flatly as the two teens stare. At this same time Agumon decides to re-load himself.

"Hey Old Man, what's up, how are my friends doing?"

The Old Man smiles as he sees the rookie digimon.

"Agumon I see your doing well, you even look stronger too." The Old Man says "as for your friends two have meet their partners already while the others are scouting the area so they should be back any minute."

Agumon nods in excitement, he couldn't wait to tell his friends about all his fights but at the same time curious.

Ven clears his throat. "Now back to business, you said you were expecting us so we don't have to beat the bush." Ven says in an all business tone as the man laughs.

"Ar, yes, yes." He says opening the case revealing two non-coloured Xros Loaders.

"I assume Taven has explained the rules and conditions of the game, do you both agree to the terms?" He asks as Risa and Yuu nod with determined looks.

"Very well, welcome to the hunt." He says as he hands both teens the Xros Loaders; Risa's turns purple and Yuu's turns brown. The two begin to inspect their Xros Loaders as the door opens revealing two digimon; one was flower like with a petal red head, green body and purple petal-like arms while the other was an orange lion cub with a gold necklace around its neck.

Both Risa's and Yuu's Xros Loaders begin to glow as the info screen appears on them.

Floramon: Rookie: Special move(s): Stamen Rope and Rain of Pollen

Liollmon: Rookie: Special move(s): Lio Claw and Critical Bite

"Clock Man there's a strange digimon rampaging the nearby streets." Floramon cries as both digimon pant and look around the room, noticing the three teens and Agumon.

"AGUMON!" the two rookies cry, dog piling the poor reptile happy to see their friend.

"As much as I hate cutting in could you please tell us more of thing mysterious digimon?" Ven asks as the two digomon get off of Agumon.

"Ok we were scouting to see if any humans fallen into DigiQuartz." Liollmon begins "Then out of nowhere this Digimon comes and starts attacking us and anything in sight."

"Can you give us a description?" Risa asks

"Yes of course, it looks like a fusion of construction vehicles." Floramon answers awhile Ven was in deep though then it hits him like one of Risa's slaps.

"I bet it's that Datamon's creation." Ven says as those who knew nodded as the Old Man turns his back to them.

"Ven." He says as Ven turns to him "I'm leaving this to you and Agumon show me that I didn't choose the wrong hunters." The two nod with a "Hai!" He then turns to the two digimon. "Now you two, I've chosen you to become parners to these two." Points to Risa and Yuu. "Help them and become stronger." The four nod as Floramon moves to Risa and formally introduces herself a slight bit shyly as Risa doe the same with a small smile while Yuu and Liollmon were jumping around chanting about finally getting a partner.

Ven and Agumon couldn't help but smile at their friends but both put on their business looks and gets their attention.

"You guy ready to hunt." Ven shouts out while the over shout "Yea" and rush out the shop.

The Old Man smirks as he watches the hunters leave.

**DigiQuartz: Streets**

We find the hunters running down the street, looking out for any signs of the mystery digimon.

"Here's where we lost it" Liollmon says as they stare at the gigantic hole in a building.

"Wow, looks like we might have some problems." Risa says

"I think Greymon might be able to handheld it." Yuu says "But we should be careful and you know think of a plan."

Before Ven could say anything, they hear the roar of an engine approaching them. Breaking through the building on the other side of the street, appears a large camo green digimon; the different parts of its body were made from different machines. Ven holds out his loader as the data appears.

Kenkimon: Armour: Special move(s): Crazy Crane and Hyper Bulldozer

"Dude this is the same as the pic." Yuu says out loud as Ven's Loader begins to glow and a hologram image of Datamon appears.

"Of course it's my greatest creation, an upgraded Kenkimon; Mega Kenkimon!" he yells with a mad laugh.

Ven shakes his head at the digimon before they glare at the digimon before them. It glares back at them before raising its crane.

"Oh crap! Run!" Agumon yells as the group run out of the way as the crane slams in to the building destroying the wall.

The hunters continue to run down the street as the digimon chases them swinging its crane like crazy.

'Crazy Crane!" it roars slamming the crane into the ground right behind them. Ven and Agumon slide to a stop, with the others behind them as the gold ring appears around their hands and the glowing symbol appears on their chest. With a nod, Ven slams his hand on the Loader and yells "**Chou Shinka**!"

Agumon roars as the ring surrounds his form. "Agumon **Chou Shinka** Greymon O"

Greymon roars as he uses Horn Strike and collides with Kenkimon. The two have a strength contest, both pushing each other until Kenkimon slams Greymon in the head with its crane then knocks it away.

"You metal bastard." Greymon growls before leashing its tail out but Kenkimon's crane blocks. "Hyper Bulldozer" it yells ramming Greymon into a building.

"Greymon!" the other yell as Liollmon was about to charge in but is grabbed by Yuu.

"Let me go, Greymon needs help." He cries out to Yuu "No you can't you're not strong enough."

"So what do we do? We can't just stand here and do anything." Liollmon growls out still trying get out of Yuu's hold.

Ven's head was racing trying to think of a way to help Greymon until he remembers something he had read in the rule book.

"You can digixros the digimon you're using with another." He mumbles out as the others stare. And he gets an idea causing he to smirk.

He then holds his Xros Loader "Don't worry Greymon helps on the way" he shouts to Greymon, who was now out of the wall and panting, and gets a nod in return.

"DigiXros!" Ven shouts out as the glow from his chest gets brighter.

"Greymon O" "Ready!"

"Maildramon" Roars

"DigiXros!" the two digimon roar together as a light hits Greymon.

As the light fades, there stood Greymon with silver amour around its body with Maildramon's gold wings appear on its back and claw gauntlets on its arms, its helmet had merged with Maildramon's as red hair coming out and its tail had turns spear like. The merged digimon roars and says "Xros up, MailGreymon!"

MailGreymon: Ultimate: Special move(s): Trident Claw and Plasma Destroyer.

Ven smirks as the others look on in amazement. "All right MailGreymon, show that thing whose boss."As the digimon roars and charges at Kenkimon.

"Crazy Crane" Kenkmon roars swinging the crane at MailGreymon but misses as the digimon uses its new wings to fly over it. It lands behind Kenkimon as its claw glows yellow.

"Trident Claw" He roars as the claw slams into the Kenkimons' back as said digimon is sent flying into a building. Kenkimon raises and uses "Hyper Bulldozer" charging at MailGreymon. Ready to finish him, MailGreymon opens his mouth as a ball of crimson plasma forms. "Plasma Destroyer!" he roars as he fires the attack at charging digimon, effectively hitting it causing a mushroom cloud of smoke.

As the smoke clears, we see an extremely damaged Kenkimon lying in a crater with a digital ring around it.

"Capture Complete." Ven says with a smirk as the hologram of Kenkimon appears and vanishes into the Loader and MailGreymon gives a roar of victory.

On a nearby roof, four figures stood observing the battle.

"That was a battle impressive, who knew Venny was so good." A girl's voice says with a giggle as she sat at the edge of the roof in her lap, a cat like digimon sat with a large smile on its face.

"Yay, who knew little Agumon would become so strong!" it said in a female voice.

"That's my pal Aug for ya, always the surprising one." A blue dragon like digimon says with a fist pump.

"So when do we reveal our selves, beautiful? A boy's voice says as he smiles watching Agumon and the other celebrate.

"First off, thank you for the compliment, but I'm not interested (the boy frowns) and second, we'll meet on Monday." She replies getting up and turns to leave with the boy following behind her.


	7. Hunter United, Evil Rises Pt1

**Chapter 7: Hunter United, Evil Rises Pt1**

**Thanks to ulforceveedramon, Aldamonburst and DigitalHero No.1 for reviewing and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others.**

**DigiQuartz: Down Town: Sunday Night**

We find both Taven and Greymon O locked in "battle" with a digimon that hung out at an auditorium. Though Greymon could be seen with a tick mark with an annoyed look on his face while Ven was trying but failing not to laugh. Before them on stood a puppet monkey like digimon wearing shades with a toy bear on its waist and a blue electric guitar in its hands. Presenting the so called "King of Digimon" Etemon.

Etemon: Ultimate: Special move(s): Concert Crush and Dark Network

"Thank you, thank you very much you're a beautiful audience" Etemon says in a fake Elvis accent into the mic, totally ignoring the duo, to his "audience". Said audience was a knocked out group of people.

Ven sighs wishing he had gone with Yuu or Risa. The two and their partners had gone their own way; Yuu had gone into the factory district after hearing of a robot being seen at nights (Shows Yuu and Liollmon finding behind a crate, spying on a digimon while counting down) while Risa was somewhere in town chasing after a flaming lion like digimon( Shows Risa, Floramon and a Brown bear like digimon fighting a flaming lion, who roars). He took down town and the area near the school after hearing about the auditorium was haunted by Elvis. And here he was listening to this clown. Greymon growls beside him.

"Can I please end him?" Greymon growls out in a low tone, his patience was up.

"Sure this guy's a joke anyway." Ven says with a yawn as Greymon charges using Blast Tail but its defected by Etemon's guitar.

"So you're trying to upstage me, huh?" the puppet digimon says now holding the guitar like a katana "Well try this!"

Etemon swings its weapon down but Greymon blocks with its tail, throwing it back.

Etemon kicks off the wall and does a spin slash only to meet to a Horn Strike. The two struggle to hold their attacks before pushing each other back. Both then begin to charge their special moves; Greymon forming Mega Flame while Etemon forms a dark sphere.

"Mega Flame!" "Dark Network!"

The two moves collide causing a massive explosion. Etemon smirks, thinking he had won and was about to boast until something slams into the puppet throwing him off the stage.

As the monkey digimon fly's through the air,the ring forms andhe shouts out "What no encore!?" and is then captured. Ven lets out another yawn as he says "Capture Complete." Right after the capture, the people fade and disappear from Digi Quartz.

"Well that was fun." Agumon says now walking up to his sleepy partner.

"Yea for a prideful fellow I'll admit he's strong." Ven says as they walk out of the building "Now it's time to sleep!"

"Don't you think we should go check on Yuu and Risa?" Agumon asks

"Na, they'll be fine Agu, their partners are with them and if they really needed our help they would have called." Ven says as Agumon nods as they head home.

Little did the hunters know, they weren't the only ones hunting tonight.

**BellView: Down Town**

Three friends could be seen stumbling down the empty streets, drunk out of their minds after a night of partying and bar hopping. The three were looking to a new place to get wasted after being kicked out of the last bar for picking fights with the staff.

"Id u sees tha idoit's fac after I nocked it out!" One babbles with a laugh

The other two laughs then one begins to air punch and kicks then falls to the ground, laughing even hard and turn into a back street, not noticing the mist forming around them.

The deeper they stumble, the denser the fog got.

One of them, who seemed the most sober out of the three, notices the fog and figures in the fog, tries to pull his friends back to the entrance. Sadly the one, being hard headed, pushes his friend to the ground.

"Puss up, Carl." The one, known as Dense, says drunkenly "Row some balls u fricken ass, tha's y Yo..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a chain raps around his legs, causing him to fall and drags him deeper in to the fog as he screams for help.

Both Carl and the other friend, Mick, stare in shock before they both high tail it to the entrance. Carl pushes himself in front of Mick as; from above them a ghostly black hand grabs Mick pulling him up. By now Carl could see the exit and his way to freedom but chains rap around his arm pulling him back. He struggles onward while trying to pulling the chains free until a cold and hollow voice rings out from around him, freezing him in place.

"There's no escape Carl, there's no point in resisting." The voice says and laughs as Carl gets tugged backwards. Carl tries to move but he got no response from his body. With one last scream, Carl is pulled deeper in to the mist, which vanishes leaving no trace of the drunks.

**The Next Day: At School**

Ven could be seen walking into his class with a yawn and greets to students who pass him by. Looking around he could see it was a very usual Monday. Yuu, with two books around him, was franticly trying to finish his home work with another boy sitting on the table, watching him in amusement. He was the same height as Ven, 6ft, with brown medium length hair and brown eyes. He wore some black fox clothes over a blue plaid shirt with of black jeans with a blue "V" on the right pocket, blue and white sneakers and a chain necklace.

His name is Geo Knight, another member of their group, the class flirt and at times Yuu's partner in crime.

Nearby Risa was chatting with another girl. Both wave as they notice him while he heads to the boys. Yuu, who was too busy writing and panicking, didn't notice Ven approach while Geo grins.

"Wats up Geo, Yuu forgot to do his work again." Ven say with a knowing look on his face and sits in his chair, which was right next to Yuu.

"Yep, he most likely was up watch his 'midnight shows' again." Geo says as they both laugh out while Yuu lets out a pathetic groan.

"Dudes! Not funny I was actually busy yesterday and keep my shows out of this." Yuu whines while slamming his head into the desk.

"So what kept you so busy then?" Ven asks with a smirk as Yuu stiffens and begins babbling words before bowing his head in defeat and cries (anime style).

His friends share another laugh as Ven holds out a book to him. "Here I'll let you copy my answers just stop looking so pathetic, your killing my mellow."

Yuu takes the book with manly tears of joy running down his face and turns to Ven hugging him, much to Ven's displeasure.

"Dude, I totally owe you one" his says finally letting go and goes back to work. "Just ask and it shall be done."

"Well you can start doing your homework at home, stop trying to spy on the female teams, stop embarrassing yourself around us; do you want me to go on?" Geo asks as Yuu glares and flips him off.

"The day Yuu stops all that crap is the day Venny and I get hitched." A familiar female voice says across from them and Ven snorts at the girl.

They turn to see a brunette, in glasses, with gold highlights in twin pigtails and a matured body for a girl her age. She wore a fully buttoned white blouse with a tie, a black pleated skirt which reached a little past her knees with black tights peeking out and a pair of black flats.

Her name is Cody Sheenan; Ven's next door neighbor and the final member of their group. She walks over and sits on Ven's desk, resting his head on her lap.

"You make it sound like a bad thing Coco." Ven mumbles with a pout.

She shrugs "I never said it was a bad thing." She says now looking down at him with a look and then she pulls his ear, causing him to yelp.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me this morning?" She says in a frightening, cheerful voice as both his friends' sweat drop.

"I'm sorry Cody I forgot please let me go." He begs as she releases him and begins to play with his hair.

"It's ok Venny just don't let it happen again." She says with a smile

"Cough –cough "Whipped" –cough –cough" Yuu says as both boys begin to laugh as Risa joins them and sighs.

"Boys" she mumbles out and sits in her own chair, which was across from Geo's and in front of Yuu's, with a frown.

"What's eating you?" Geo asks

"Nothing just something I need to deal with." She says and the others accept it...for now.

The group continue to chat about random things until the teacher arrives and they begin class. On the a nearby roof, the hologram figure could be seen leaning against the wall observing the sky as static crosses the sky.

"Something big is coming, Old Man" the figure says as the Old Man appears above him with Clockmon by his side.

"Indeed it seems like one of the commander is making his appearance."

The figure now straightens up "Do you think they'll be enough to face a Commanders." He asks staring at the Old Man "I mean only three of them have achieved Chou Shinka, a few others are showing progress while the rest haven't made any progress at all." The figure says as calmly as the Old Man continues to stare at the sky.

"But that's why I've brought you in, didn't I" The Old Man says with a slight laugh and leaves.

The figure turns to back to stare at the town and frowns "You're playing a dangerous game, Old Man" He says and vanishes.

**Unknown Area**

A group of digimon could be seen staring at the sky as a surge of data slams into the ground before them causing a dust cloud of smoke. Out of it the silhouette of a giant digimon could be seen.

One of the smaller digimon goes before the digimon. " My lord." It says bowing its head along with the others.

"Everything is going planned."

The giant digimon nods and growls "Excellent, soon this world will fall and darkness will rise!" It says raising it's claw as the other digimon around it roar.

**Note: And that's a rap. Next we see if the hunter's have have what it takes to defeat this new enemy. So until then please review and Rales is signing out.**


	8. Hunter United, Evil Rises Pt2

******Chapter 8: Hunter United, Evil Rises Pt2**

**Yo, after doing this chapter over two times, getting sick and banging my head in the desk, Chapter 8 is finally for the review especially Aldamonburst for the criticism. So please enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or some of the characters. I do own the plot, xroses and some of the characters**

**S.B.H: Stairway:**

The viewer is shown different classrooms, each of them were empty with a little fog in them. This along with an abnormal silence was what Ven and Agumon faced as they raced to the roof.

As they pass by a window, the two couldn't help but stare out and frown at the now fog covered town with purple sparks of electricity fly across the sky.

"Just what the hell is going on out there?" Ven thought clunking his fist

"Let's go we can't keep the old man waiting." Agumon says in a strictly business tone as Ven wears determine look and continue to the door.

"The Old Man better have an explanation for this." Ven mumbles and pushes the door open.

You must be wondering what the hell is going on, right? Well it all started during their first class, English.

**FlashBack:**

Everything was going as usual; teacher was talking about stuff they already knew while the class (or at least some) were paying attention. Then all of a sudden, the lights begin to flicker an odd violet light while static surges from other electronics' in the room.

He soon hears rattling and soft chanting as the lights blow up and the equipment in the room break, slightly injuring some students including Ven, who got hit by a shard of glass in the arm. This caused mass panic within the class and the hold school in general. Ven hides under his desk and examines his arm, seeing a jagged piece of glass stuck in his arm with some smaller shards in his leg and with a soft whine pulls it out.

"Dude you ok!" Yuu says now kneeling beside him with Risa on his other side.

He looks up sat the two to see Yuu had small cuts on his cheek while Risa looked ok but had a panicked look as she wrapped a piece of cloth around Ven's arm.

Before Ven could reply, he could feel a pulse as the chanting got louder. He eyes begin to gaze as he quickly looks around to see the other students begin to faint and fall to the ground. He turns back to his friends to find both of them out cold. He struggles to move but ends up falling on the ground and begins to lose consciousness . The last thing he heard was Agumon shouting at him to stay awake as formless figures begin to appear in the room.

**Ven's Dream Sequence:**

The scene shows a small hill with a large oak tree with a starry night sky with many glowing lights in the back ground. Ven walks up to the tree and sees a figure standing under the tree looking at the sky. The figure turns to him with a small smile, Ven's eyes widen, seeing who the figure was and tears begin to run down the figures face as they say.

"Are you ready to fulfil your destiny Ven-chan?" the figure asks in a female voice as Ven tries to reach the person but begins to fall as he wakes up.

**Ven's Dream Sequence: Ends**

"Boss! Boss, wake up!" Agumon's voice shouts as Ven awakes up with a grasp and sees the reptile digimon standing before him. He looks around to see that they were in the principles' office.

"It can't be her, right?" he thought of his dream before turning his attention to his partner.

"What the hell happened?" he questions, getting off the ground.

"I don't know boss one minute we were in your class then this light came around you and we ended up here." Agumon says as Ven looks at his now healed arm and leg. They stare out the window to see the city filled with fog as Ven turns back to his partner.

"What about the others?" Ven questions and Agumon shakes his head. "I haven't seen the others or anybody else in the school, whatever caused this took everybody." Ven lets out a growl as curses in his head. At the same time, a familiar laugh and voice comes from Vens' pocket.

"If you wish to know what's going on, come to the roof and we'll talk." The old man's voice says coming from the loader leaving Ven and Agumon to glance at each other.

**End FlashBack:**

The two burst through the door to see the old man and Clockmon staring at the city.

"Ok, old man get to talken, what the hell is going on." Ven growls out

"My, my aren't you cranky." The old man says "But we must wait for our other guest."

"Guest? As in more hunters? In this school?" Ven question with a raised eyebrow. "If I'm right those two are hunter." He though as a voice rings out

"Sorry old man, we couldn't find him." A familiar voice says from behind them. Ven shakes his head with a blank look on his face.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two." He mumbles as the two other hunters notice him.

There stood Cody and Geo; Cody wearing a small smile while Geo was laughing nervously , with two Digimon beside them; one was an orange and brown cat with a pair of brown gloves on its hands while the other was a blue dragon with a white belly and some orange marks on its face. They were Mikemon and Veemon.

Mikemon: Champion: Special Move(s): Nikukyu Punch and Neko Punch

Veemon: Rookie: Special Move(s): Vee Punch and Vee Head butt

Cody, Geo and their partners run over to the duo with Geo letting out a sigh of relief and Cody gives the boy a hug and check over.

"It's good to see your ok dude." Geo says with a small smile as Cody had now finished checking over the boy.

"Me too I was worried about you and the others." She says with a frown as Ven clutches his knuckle, thinking of the others as he looks at the digimon who were chatting in a low tone.

"Yea it's good to see you guys ok as well." Ven says softly

"Well now that most of us are here and that we know each other, we can begin." The old man says as everyone turns their attention to him.

"So what's going on, clock man" Ven asks with a serious look.

"Certain Digimon had been kidnapping humans and used their darkness to open a gateway straight to the digital world." He says and silences Geo before he could ask a question.

"Using this gateway, these Digimon summoned their leader and it's your mission to catch these Digimon and close the gateway."

"And how are we going to do that?" Cody asks, pushing up her glasses.

"Simple by the defeating the Digimon." The old man says walking off. "Do not disappoint me." Then he vanishes.

"He knows something." Ven says, glaring at where the old man walked.

"Of course he does, that's his game." Cody says and holds up a teal and sky blue Xros Loader, which shows the map function.

"At least he gave us a map." Geo says folding his arms and smirks at his fellow hunters. "So shall hunt?"

Cody smirks back and fist pumps "Hell yea just don't cry when we save the day, right Mikemon." She says with her partner fist pumping as well

Ven chuckles "Please you two are noobs compared to us." He says with Agumon nodding his head sage like.

Yep, the competition was on! But what they didn't know was that another was listening to their conversation.

**DigiQuartz: St Amber's Graveyard: **

"Sir" Two digimon said appearing before its leader; a gold armour digimon with a sickle on one hand while its other hand was a claw with a cannon attached to it. Its face was a gold skull mask. This was Reapermon, the leader of the ghost like digimon.

"Report, Phantomon" Reapermon says observing the sky.

"All the humans within the schools and hospitals have been caught." One of the reapers like digimon says, as both hold up their chain balls.

Inside were the missing persons as well as Ven, Geo and Cody's classmates; among them were Yuu and Risa. They were screaming for help and begging for freedom.

Reapermon laughs as he glows a dark energy "Such delicious darkness." He continues to laugh as a white ghost digimon with some jagged teeth appears panting.

"Sir, we're being attacked." The ghost (Bakemon) says

"WHAT!" Reapermon roars.

**Outside:**

"Rocket Buster!" Agumon roars as he wielding a rocket launcher and fires a small bunch of misslemon at a group of Bakemon.

Bakemon: Champion: Special Move(s): Zombie Claw and Evil Charm

Veemon, who now had flame pattered armour, dives under a Bakemon and shoots two fire balls out of its fist (Flame Fist) while Mikemon, now wearing a yellow scarf, a pair of headphones and wielding a mic, dashes through two Bakemon and bashing them with the mic.(Neko Rocker)

The trio had just arrived and were currently executing Cody's plan; kick ass and take names. Ven knew there were reasons why he loved that girl and this had to be one of the best reasons (after the fact that she makes a damn good cake).

Speaking of Cody, she was currently waling on a Bakemon with a metal pipe while Geo was watching and laughing at the scene while sitting on another. Yep, he's so marrying this girl. By now all the Bakemon that had opposed them were hunted and caught. The Digimon de-xros and regrouped at the entrance.

"Well that was fun." Cody says leaning on Ven's shoulder as they walk into the foggy graveyard. Geo was walking beside them with a paranoid look on his face while the Digimon stop and were glaring at the fog.

"It's not over" Veemon says in an oddly serious tone.

The group turn in time to see an energy covered chain flies and slams before them, causing them to jump back.

"So the old man sent his little hunter's to oppose us." A cold voice says as Reapermon and the two phantomon walk out of the fog.

Phantomon: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Shadow Scythe and Diabolic Star.

Reapermon: Mega: Special Move(s): Grim Slasher, Burning Cyclone and Bone Destroyer.

Ven, not at all intimidated by the digimon, pulls out his loader as the slight yellow glow comes from his chest.

"Like we're afraid of you, ya over grown mummy." He shouts as Reapermon growls.

Geo and Cody both pull out their own loaders; Cody holding a Teal and little blue loader with a green glow coming from her neck while Geo holds a Dark blue and black loader with a blue glow coming from his left shoulder. Reapermon noticing the glows, begins to chuckle.

"I see why the clock man puts so much faith in you, wielders of legendary crests." He says now laughing madly as the group had different thoughts; the hunters look on in confusion while the Digimon are shocked.

"By defeating you and taking your crest, my leader will be all powerful and take over both this world and the digital world!" he roars as a dark aura covers him and the Phantomons. The group looks on in shock.

When the aura fell, it revealed a larger Reapermon with a larger sickle, on the other hand was its cannon /claw. It had Phantomon's red cloak on and chains wrapped around its chest with weights hanging on either side.

The digimon smirks at the hunters "Chaos Xros; Reapermon: Hollow Mode!" The digimon roars out with a mad laugh.

Reapermon: Hollow Mode: Mega: Special Move(s): Grim Chopper, Blaze of Purgatory and Diabolic Shadow.

"Prepare for defeat, hunters!" Reapermon shouts as the chains glow a ghostly purple. "Diabolic Shadow!" he shouts out as the chains shoot towards the hunters.

"Oh son of a ..." Geo shouts as they jump out of the way.

"Ven!" Agumon shouts as he charges, dodging the chains with Veemon and Mikemon beside him.

"Right!" The three say at once holding up their loaders and the glow intensifies "**Chou Shinka**!"

"Agumon"

"Mikemon"

"Veemon"

"**Chou Shinka" **The three shout together as the evolution rings form around them. The light around them soon fades revealing Greymon O and two other digimon. One was a blond hair angel in somewhat revealing clothing with a bow in her hand while the other looked like a taller form of Veemon in golden armour.

"Greymon O!"

"Angewoman!"

"Magnamon!"

The three digimon roar out their names as they continue to charge at Reapermon.

Angewomon: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm and Holy Air

Magnamon: Armour: Special Move(s): Magna Blast, Magna Explosion and Aura Barrier

Reapermon laughs out "You think changing your forms will stop me, Blaze of Purgatory!" he shouts hold up his cannon and releases a black ball of fire.

Greymon slides to a stop while Magnamon and Angewomon comntinue forward. He charges up and releases a Mega Flame. The two attacks meet but Reapermon's overpowers Greymon's and the attack slams into the Dino knocking him into some graves.

"Greymon" Ven and Angewomon yell as Magnamon growls.

"Eat this, Magna Blast!" He roars now releasing missiles from his armor at the reaper digmon but the Reaper comes out unscathed. It raises its sickle, which glows a dark aura, and slashes sending out a wave of energy (Grim Chopper).

Magnamon quickly shouts "Aura Barrier" as a gold barrier appears blocking the attack, though it pushes him back a bit. From behind Magnamon, Angewomon appears; ready to shoot an arrow of light.

"Celestial Arrow!" She yells shooting the arrow but Reapermon vanishes.

"Diabolic Shadow!" Reapermon says appearing behind the two digimon and slams them with the chains then strangles them.

"Foolish hunters! You stand know chance against my power." Reapermon laughs but snarls as he hears a slight chuckle coming from Magnamon.

"And what may I ask is so funny!" Reapermon question tighting his grip on Magnamon as both Digimon smirk slightly.

"Xros Up!" Twin voices say causing Reapermon to remember its third opponent "MailGreymon!"

From behind him, Reapermon sees the newly xrossed Digimon rush forward with its claw glowing.

"Trident Claw!" he roars thrusting his claw into the Digimon's stomach but the Reaper dodges but gets hit by his tail, releasing he captives in the process.

"Blasted Beast, Grim Chopper!" he shouts send out the wave of dark energy at the Digimon. MailGreymon blocks the attack and is pushed back in the process but charges at the Reaper using another Trident Claw hitting the reaper but gets slammed by its cannon. His two partners fly forward, Magnamon launching a barge of punches and kicks at the reaper while Angewomon uses her Celestial Arrow but the Digimon vanishes again and blast them into MailGreymon with a Blaze of Purgatory from behind causing the hunters to shout their partner's name in horror.

The three Digimon were now lying before Reapermon, who raises his aura covered sickle. "This is the end of you hunters!" He laughs bring down the sickle.

"Reload: Karatenmon" a voice says as a black and purple blur cuts Reapermon twice, cancelling his attack.

"What!" He roars as a figure appears from out of the mist; they were a white full body cloak and a white mask on their face, in his hand was a red xros loader with some green and blue markings while a crimson glow came from his palm. Flying in front of him was a humanoid crow in purple armour and cream pants with twin sword in its hands.

Karatenmon: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Harmony Swords and Feather Flare

The hunters look in shock while Reapermon howls angrily.

"Another of you blasted brats!" Reapermon growls and revealing one of the chain weights had been cut off causing Reapermon to shrink and pant.

"Aim for the weights of the chains, they are his power source." Karatenmon says as the other Digimon, now standing, nod.

Reapermon growls "You will not defeat me!" He roars shooting out a Blaze of Purgatory which is dodged as Karatenmon slashes at him but the reaper blocks using his sickle. Magnamon appears from behind the crow Digimon, his fist glowing gold.

"Magna Punch!" He shouts, forcing the reaper back as an arrow of light hits the second weight.

"No!" the Digimon roars as it shrinks back to its original size as Angewomon shouts to MailGreymon to finish it. Said Digimon had finished charging up his attack and shouts "Plasma Destroyer!" as MailGreymon fires the crimson ball of plasma. But before the attack could hit Reapermon de-xroses leaving the Phantomons to take the attack and get captured.

The now weakened Reapermon turns to the hunters as it began to fade.

"This isn't the end." He says "This is just the beginning, the Shadow Syndicate shall conquer both worlds!" he laughs insanely as he vanishes along with his remaining minions.

The group curses the reaper as the mist begins to fades around them. Ven turns to see the cloaked hunter and Karatenmon had already disappeared as well.

By now all the captives had disappeared from Quartz, excluding Yuu and Risa who run up to the group with a faint memory of what had happened(Insert Geo and Cody, both holding their in training lvl partners, explaining to Yuu ,Risa and their partners what had happened). Ven, now holding Koromon, however was in deep though as the others now gather around him. He now had so many questions in his head as they leave Quartz.

What are the legendary crests?

How much does the old man know?

What is the real purpose of the hunt?

What does She (Dream Girl) have to do with the hunt?

Who's the cloaked hunter?

And who are the Shadow Syndicate and what is their part in all of this?

**Unknown:**

"That fool Reapermon failed his mission." A voice says. The scene had changed to a darken room with silhouettes of different creatures surround the room.

"But he did find the crests and has gained a lovely amount of darkness." A second voice says in a cheerful tone

"And did you see the beat down he got! *laughs* It was hilarious!" a third Digimon says laughing.

"Yes now that we know where the old man hide the crest it's time to plan our invasion." A cold voice says revealing the same yellow eyes from the first chapter.

**Unknown:**

A lone figure is seen walking into an ancient temple, inside Digicode was written on the walls and columns. The figure continues down the temple hall until it reaches a tablet at the end of the hall. On it were different symbols, six of which were glowing. The figure rubs one the glowing symbols.

"The syndicate has already made their move." The figure states half turn to see the dream girl appear behind him with a small purple imp with wings and belly, a red bat symbol on its head and a small staff in hand. This was Petiti Mamon.

Petiti Mamon: Rookie: Special Move(s): Petiti Curse and Petiti Nightmare

"I noticed, sir." The girl says walking towards the tableand stands beside the figure.

"And four of the crest holders ended up defeating him, sir." Petiti Mamon says as the girl pulls out a pink xros loader and shows a mug shot of Ven, Geo, Cody and Mask Hunter. The figure nods as he stares at the pictures.

"Have any of them made any process releasing the crest power?" the figure questions and the girl and Digimon both shake their heads.

The figure sighs as they turn to leave "Very well, continue to monitor them and please keep your interaction with them at a minimum especially the boy." The figure says glancing at the girl, who pouts.

"Hai, hai Alphamon." She replies with a mock salute as the royal knight vanishes.

**Note: And that's a rap! Hm, so many questions yet barely any answers. Next the hunters learn a little more about the crest and try to stop a crime I sign out special thanks to the following for allowing me to use their .**

**ulforceveedramon for Geo Knight**

** DigitalHero No.1 for Cody Sheenan  
**

**Jackpot 2 for White Cloak**

**I will not be accepting any more yet, but when I do I'll post it. Until then Rales is out to watch wrestling! **


	9. Hunter Girl vs the Phantom Thief

******Yo, wats up all, I'm back with a new chapter of the series. Anyway as many have said the story is moving too fast so the next couple chapters will be hunts and development. So please enjoy the story. **

**Down Town: Wednesday Night:**

A blurry figure could be seen jumping across buildings until it perch itself on a building near its target. Across from it was the BellView Museum, which was currently presenting a rare artefact. The figure lets out a chuckle and vanishes.

Minutes later we find the figure placing an unconscious guard against the wall and moves to the display case holding its prize, a crystal skull. The figure had fake tears running down its eyes and mouths out "Beautiful."

It smashes the glass, ignoring the alarms and quickly grabs the skull. It stares at the skull with a wide cat like grin before shouts a bang was heard.

"Freeze, put back the skull and hands in the air!" A man in a brown coat with black hair said from behind the figure. Turning around, the figure sees a detective and two guards pointing their guns at him.

The figure smirks as it places the skull back on its stand. It then raises its hands slowly as the police begin to approach. The figure suddenly vanishes and the last words the three heard before their world went dark was " Digi Ninpou: Kemo Shibari."

Seconds later, we find the figure calmly walking back towards the skull leaving its victims on the ground and grab the skull.

"Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen." The figure says with a Jack Sparrow like-laugh and vanishes.

**Next Day: Taven's House:**

We find our hero leaning on his bike, contemplating on their battle with Reapermon and what he had said.

"_I see why the clock man puts so much faith in you, wielders of legendary crests."_

"_This is just the beginning; the Shadow Syndicate shall conquer both worlds!"_

Those two sentences had rung in his head for the past two days now. Life had pretty much gone back to normal (or as normal as it could) with no one remembering the incident, thankfully. The town had been quite since the battle, no Digimon causing trouble (that he knows of) and no sign of the Old Clock Man or Reapermon.

They've even tried questioning their respective Digimon or some of the friendlier Digimon in the area but got no answers. All he could do was play the 'game' for now.

"Hello!" a voice shouts in Ven's ear causing him to jump in fright. This causes both him and the bike to fall on the ground, with a daze expression on his face. Shaking his head, he notices the laughing girl before him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Coco" he says glaring at the girl, who was still laughing and nods.

After getting off the ground and some apologizing, the two were now on Ven's bike riding to school.

"So, Risa's been telling me that you've been spazzing out lately." Cody says after a couple of minutes. Ven grunts.

"I was not spazzing, I'm just worried." He said as they turn a corner.

"You mean what Reapermon said." She states more than asks. He gives another grunt.

"You need to relax and maybe do some hunting; we've been searching for any sign of Reapermon or the Old Man for the last two days." She says with a sigh.

They've been searching almost everywhere; heck Ven even sent out his little army of Bakemon to search (Geo and Cody had given him there; Geo saying he didn't want them while Cody just gave him.)

"Hm, relax you say." He says in an annoyed tone "Cody, you saw what happened it took four of us to even weaken Reapermon imagine more even stronger Digimon coming after us now with these crest or whatever they are."

Her response to that was a smack across the head "So you're going in one of your 'I'm the Leader, I'll take all the burden' fazes." She said, he could feel her glaring at the back of his head. Then she sighs.

"Look we're all worried but we'll get stronger and you also heard him say that the crest are powerful, right." She questions which he nods while still watching the road.

"Well sooner or later the power will reveal itself and we'll learn the truth but until then you're gonna help me with a hunt." She declares with a smirk as Ven's face has a 'huh' look.

**At School:**

After parting ways with Cody, who had an early club activity, Ven walks into class to find Yuu and Geo standing over some papers wearing general hats; Geo with a lollipop in his mouth while Yuu had on shades.

"Ok, so we sneak in during the next free period and place the cameras in point A, B and C." Yuu says pointing at the points with a pencil. Geo nods before point on another paper.

"What about this one?" He asks as Yuu puts on an 'evil' look.

"You'll see that tomorrow morning." Yuu said with a cat like smirk and a 'fufufufu' laugh.

Ven shakes his head at the two and turns to see Risa walk in with a frown.

"What's biting you, chica?" He asks as she goes to her seat.

"Dad and his job." She says with a groan as Ven nods. Her dad was a detective, so you must know the problems that come with the job.

So what's up this time?" Ven asks and suddenly gets hit in the head, leaving a smoking bump. Risa, with tick marks and her smoking fist, glares at him.

"You freaking tard! I've been telling you about it for the last couple days!" She growls at the boy, who whimpers out an apology.

"Come on Risa, give the guy a break." Geo says as he and Yuu walk over, it seem their strategy meeting was over.

"Yea, he's been busy spazzing about the Reapermon incident." Yuu says with a yawn.

"One, I WAS NOT SPAZZING!" Ven shouts at his friends, who ignore it. "Second, I don't see how you all are so calm about this." He finishes with a pointed look at the group.

"I thought Cody talked to you, baka" Risa growls at him as the two boys nod in agreement.

"Dude we've been searching for any sign of trouble for the last two days." Yuu says "We haven't even hunted in since Sunday and the fact that we haven't even unlock Chou Shinka yet." He says pointing at himself and Risa.

"Is everyone against me today?" he asks sighing again.

"It's not that bro, it just that we all need to relax and you need to get some sleep." Geo says "I mean you've been falling asleep almost everywhere."

"Fine! I give up, you win I'll relax." He says with a defeated look before turning back to Risa. "Enough about my problems, what were you saying?'

"Well like I've told you before, my dad's been working this cat burglar case for the past four days." She says as they nod to her to continue.

"Just yesterday the thief struck again, this time stealing the rare crystal skull from that new exhibit and in the process injuring my dad and two guards." This causes the boys to jaw drop in shock and horror.

"Dude...!" Yuu says "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes though the hospital is holding him for observation." Risa says with a sigh

"There's no way a regular human could steal that and get away with it." Ven says in though as Risa nods.

"That's not the only thing; the some victims described the thief give a golden armoured figure while others described the figure as a ninja in red or purple." She says.

"So we're dealing with a digital ninja." Geo says with a raised eyebrow

"Yep so I was thinking that after club activities we do some snooping." Risa says with Yuu and Geo agreeing.

"Sorry, no can do, I have plans." He says while they look at him accusingly.

"Don't worry; he'll be with me the entire." Cody says appearing from beside them. "I've got my eye on a certain Digimon and Venny's going to help me, when we finish we'll catch up." She finishes while Ven nods quickly in agreement.

"Ok then Cody; just make sure Ven doesn't have another spaz attack while you're out there." Risa says teasingly as everyone laughs.

Ven, on the other hand screams out "I'M NOT SPAZZING!"

**DigiQuartz:Museum**

We find the group of Geo, Risa, Yuu and their Digimon walking towards the scene of the crime.

"Wow! This place is boring, when do we get to hunt, huh Yuu?" Liollmon asks as they walk through the hall way.

"Hopefully soon." He replies to his partner before turning to Risa "How much longer till we reach the case?"

"We're already here." She says as they stand before a broken case with some moss growing on it.

"And look at this." Veemon says holding some bits of thread.

"Interesting," Risa says taking the thread while Geo observes it.

"So this is what tied the guards up right." Geo asks as Risa nods.

"So what now do we continue searching for more evidence or do we finally get to hunt?" Yuu asks with a bored look on his face. Beside him Liollmon and Veemon nod in agreement.

"Yes, now we'll hunt for the Digimon." She says as Yuu and the two Digimon cheer.

"But how do we find the Digmon?" Geo asks and everyone turns to Risa and Floramon.

"Easy, we use our new friend, right Risa." Floramon says with a smile as Risa smiles back and holds out her loader.

"Reload, Labramon." Risa says as Floramon returns into the loader and is replaced by a white and pink puppy Digimon.

_Labramon: Rookie: Special Move(s): Retriever G and Cure Liquor_

Geo and Veemon nod their heads seeing what she's planning while Yuu points accusingly at her.

"I thought you only had three Digimon, You never said you had a fourth." Yuu says as the girl pets Labramon's head.

"Well I just meet him two days ago near my house and I caught him." She says waving him off "Don't blame me because you're behind."

"So anyway you're gonna have Labramon try and track the Digimon's scent,right?" Geo says as Risa turns to the Puppy.

"Can you?" She asks as Labramon nods excitedly saying "Of course I can."

"Ok then." She says holding up threads to Labramon. The dog takes a couple sniffs before growling and dashing off with the hunters following.

**With Ven and Cody:**

"So what are we doing here again?" Ven asks as the two hunters and their Digimon stood on top of a building. Cody, who was in a football uniform (Purple shirt, black shorts and black sneakers with a gray hoodie she borrowed from Ven) turns to Ven with Mikemon on her shoulder,who grumbling about the temperature.

"Well the Digimon we're hunting would pass by in a couple minutes." She says snuggling into the hoodie "Thanks by the way."

He nods "No problem, but seriously what are we..." Before he could finish, Agumon pulls his sleeve.

"What?" He asks his partner

"Look over there." Agumon says pointing in the direction Cody was staring as the sounds of engines could be heard.

There flew a brown blimp with a cream balloon and two robotic arms. Ven and Agumon stare at the Digimon with interest.

Blimpmon: Champion: Special Move(s): Zeppelin Explosion and Helium Bomb

"So this is what you want." He asks Cody, who smiles in innocently before turning while Mikemon hops off her shoulder.

"Let's do this!" She yells as her and Mikemon run and jump off the roof, scaring Ven and Agumon as they run to the edge. A white and gray blur flies back up revealing Angewomon with Cody in her hands.

"Come on, slowpokes we've got hunting to do." Cody says as they fly off after Blimpmon while Ven and Agumon stand there with blank looks.

"Um, Ven..." "Yea, let's just go." Ven says holding up his loader digivolving and xrossing Agumon into MailGreymon and flies after Cody.

"This is going to be a long afternoon." Thought Ven and MailGreymon

**Back with Risa, Geo and Yuu:**

"Here's where the scent ends." Labramon says as the group stand in front of a jewellery store. Risa thanks the puppy Digimon before switching it back for Floramon.

"Is anybody else surprised by this?" Yuu asks but is ignored as the Digimon suddenly tense up. That's when two shuriken attached to green vine like bands shooting out the window at the hunters, who dodge.

Before them stood a figure dressed in white ninja like clothes with to leaves on its shoulders and a giant Shuriken on its back. The odd thing about the ninja like Digimon was whiskered, cat-like grin on its face as it held a brown sack.

"So the hunters have finally come to play." It said laughing slightly

"So it was you all the time, Betsumon." Liollmon growls as he bears his fangs at the costumed Digimon.

Betsumon: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Cold Gag and Copied Attack

"Betsumon! Surrender and return everything you stole." Risa shouts as the Digimon laughs.

"Surrender you say? I'd like to playing with you hunters, first game tag!." Betsumon says and calls out "Ninja Wind!" causing its body to turn into a hurricane of leave as the hunters and Digimon cover themselves and Betsumon disappears.

'He's getting away!" Floramon shouts pointing down the street where Betsumon could be seen roof jumping.

"Oh like hell he will." Geo says as a blue glow comes from his shoulder. "Ready Veemon?"

"Always!" Veemon shouts as they chase after the Digimon.

The gold ring appears around their hands as they shout out "**Chou Shinka!**"

"Veemon Chou Shinka!" Veemon's body begins to grow as golden armour appears on its body. Now taking flight the armour Digimon roars out "Magnamon" and flies after the cosplayer.

"Hm, so you want to play I see." Betsumon says as Magnamon flies beside it him. "Well let's play! Copied Attack!"

The now airborne Digimon pulls off its outfit which is replaced by an outfit that pisses both Geo and Magnamon off.

"No, no, no, that's just wrong!" Magnamon growls out as Betsumon's outfit is revealed to be a blue dragon like outfit with white wings and a large gray 'X' on its belly.

"ExVeemon!" Betsumon shouts with a grin as it rams into Magnamon, who dodges and unleashes a Magna Kick but is blocked. This leads to the two Digimon engaging in hand to hand combat. Betsumon then dodges a Magna Punch and folds its hands into its chest and shouts "Vee-Laser!" Shooting a 'X'shaped laser at Magnamon.

"Damn faker! Eat my Magna Blaster!" Magnamon shouts as missiles shot out of his armour and the two attacks collide. This results in a massive explosion followed by a cry "Fist of Athena!" which sends Magnamon flying out.

"You ok Mags." Geo asks as his partner who quickly recovers and floats beside him. "Yes just a cheap punch." Magnamon replies as he wipes his armoured covered mouth.

"We need to get in there." Floramon says as they stare at the now clearing smoke.

"But how?" Risa thought clutching her loader while Betsumon, now in pink armour with yellow sash blades and a shield/fist in his hands, floats down to the ground.

"Is that all hunters?" Betsumon asks with his smirk still on his face, which annoyed them greatly. "Especially you girl, I guess you're just all talk just like that detective."

This causes Risa and Floramon to stiffen, which didn't go unnoticed by Betsumon. "That man was all talk, claiming that he would catch me." He said with a laugh as Risa, whose head was bowed. "And look at him now! He's in the hospital, poor id.."

"Stamen Rope!" Floramon shouts as two green vines slam into Betsumon knocking him back.

"How dare you.." Risa says softly before raising her head revealing and extremely pissed girl.

"How dare you insult and hurt my father!" She screams as a faint purple symbol appears on her cheek while a gold ring forms on her hand. Both girls glare at the now slightly nervous cosplayer and shouts out "**Chou Shinka!**" as Floramon gets surrounded by gold rings.

Floramon's hands turn more human like with long red nails while her feet turn into pink boots with flower like patterns. Her body turns into a pink dress with green leaf wings while her head turns blossoms into a pink flower which is pulled onto her head. After doing a pose (Think Kazemon's pose) she shouts "Lillymon!"

Lillymon: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Flower Cannon, Flower Wreath and Temptation

Everybody could help but stare at Lillymon; Geo, Liollmon and Magnamon stare in awe, Yuu also stares while anime tears run down his face and Betsumon begins to sweat as he see the dark look Lillymon had on before his usual smirk appears.

"Just because you evolved doesn't m.." Betsumon begins before a fist collides with his stomach. In an amazing display of speed, Lillymon had punched the cosplayer before delivering an uppercut into a round house kick sending Betsumon into a building.

Out of the rubble flew Betsumon with the shield like fist ready.

"Fist of Anthena!" he roars as Lillymon shots into the sky dodging the attack.

Betsumon flies toward Lillymon with the sash blades pointed at her and shouts "Spiral Masquerade!" Before the attack could hit Magnamon appears before them using Aura Barrier.

The two Digimon nod at each other and Lillymon flies over Magnamon delivering a kick which is blocked by Betsumon's shield arm. Magnamon releases his shield and slams a Magna Punch into Betsumon, breaking its cosplay.

Betsumon flips and lands on the ground, with sweating running down its frowning face.

"It seems I've underestimated you, hunters." He says in a low tone "But this is your end, Copied Attack!"

Before the attack could be finish, Magnamon appears in a golden blur before unloading a barrage of Magna Punches and Kicks. Then Magnamon, now in a crouching, kicks Betsumon into the air.

"Now Lillymon, finish him!" Magnamon shouts.

Betsumon turns its head to see Lillymon aiming a cannon at him with a dark smile.

"Good night Betsumon, Flower Cannon!" She shouts as a beam shoots and hits Betsumon into the streets below, leaving him in a crater ready for capture.

"Capture Complete!" Risa says holding up the hologram of Betsumon.

Lillymon and Magnamon fly back to the group and de-evolve back to their rookie forms. Floramon hugs Risa as the others congratulate her.

"Hey you guys!" a voice shouts from above them. Turning they see Blimpmon floating above them with Cody waving.

"Come on aboard!" She shouts lowering a ladder. After a getting aboard Blimpmon, the group looks on in awe before Yuu notices something off.

"Where're Ven and Agumon?" Cody answers his question by simply pointing to a corner. What they see causes them to sweat drop. There sat Ven with a depressing aura around him while Agumon pats his back.

"What's with him?" Geo asks

"It's a long story but to put it simple he's spazzing out." Cody says as the other snicker while Ven turns to them with a dark look as the aura intensifies. They all snicker before Cody turns to Yuu.

"By the way, Yuu." She says as Yuu slowly turns to her. "It seems like you loss our little bet."

"What bet?" Geo asks in amusement as Yuu begins to sweat.

"Well before you left Yuu and I made a bet on who would digivolve first." She says smirking at them as Yuu joins Ven in the corner with Liollmon patting his back.

"It seems Ven's spazzing has lead to emoness." Risa says in amusement as Ven turns to them with a glare.

"For the last time, I'M WASN'T SPAZZING!" He shouts as Blimpmon flies the group home.

**Note: And that's a rap. Long chapter, huh? Anyway the next chapter: that's for me to know and you to find out (In other words I have no idea.)**

**Next thing, I'm thinking about writing another Digimon story(or in certain terms short series). My own characters, my own fan made Digimon and it will most likely be based of the first Digimon movie and Summer Wars (May have some other elements added to it.)**

**So please review and tell me what you think. Until then Rales is out... to do something something I guess.**


	10. Hunter's Christmas

**Yo, after many distractions and other activities, I have finished the ****chapter. Anyway I'll made two O.c Digimon that will be featured in this chapter and maybe later on as well. So please enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or some of the characters. I do own the plot, xroses and some of the characters**

**DigiQuartz: Abandoned Building:**

A loud explosion rang out throughout the area as small humanoids with pointed ears in red or green elf clothes were sent flying out a hole of a building. Some of the beings were frozen while others were unconscious.

Another figure flies out the hole, flips and lands on the ground. The figure was also humanoid with white hair and faecal hair and was muscular. It wore a red robe with ripped sleeves and hat with white trim, red pants, black boots and white gloves. This is Sanctamon, the Winter Warrior.

Sanctamon turns his red eyes to the hole as a barrage of icicles flies at him, causing him to jump out of the way. Sanctamon glares coldly at its attacker.

"Give up, Sanctamon, you know you can't win." A voice says from the hole. "Just give up and join me, together we can take over this town and drown it in sorrow."

Sanctamon growls "I'll never team up with the likes of you, IceDevimon." Sanctamon hisses angrily

Out of the hole comes a white fallen angel like Digimon with the mark of evil on its chest. IceDevimon laughs darkly.

"It's too bad you think that way." IceDevimon says "I guess I'll have to take your power for myself, Tundra Freeze!" He shouts shooting a beam out of his eyes.

Sanctamon quickly claps his hand together and slams them on the ground "Cane Wall!" He shouts as a wall of candy cane forms around him while two of the elf like Digimon, one red and one green run beside him.

"Sir, what do we do almost all the other Elfmon are frozen or unconscious." the RedElfmon says as the GreenElfmon nods behind him.

Sanctamon glances around the wall before turning to the Elfmons. "That's why you're both going to get help while I hold him off."

"But sir, we can't leave you to face him alone." GreenElfmon says "If you get caught the Christmas season will be lost for good."

"That's why you two are to find his child." Sanctamon says summoning a picture and hands it to them. The picture reveals to be Taven grinning with agumon laughing beside him.

"A hunter, sir, will he be enough?" RedElf asks

"He is I've been keeping track of their progress." Sanctamon says as a hand breaks through the wall. Sanctamon grabs the two Elves and jumps out of the way.

"Now go! He shouldn't be too far from here."Sanctamon says turning back to IceDevimon who was now smirking. The two elfmon nod quickly and run off.

IceDevimon lets out a crazed laugh and flies at Sanctamon as said Digimon summons two pointy candy canes from his sleeves.

**BellView: Universal Mall:**

"He's late...Again." Risa says with a sigh as Tanemon, Floramon's In-Training form, looks around in wonder from in her bag. The two were currently waiting for Taven and Koromon

Her hair was still black but now had pink highlights and now wearing a forest green shirt that showed her shoulders and some cleavage, black skirt with black shorts underneath, brown fingerless gloves, a dark green police style hat and black and green boots/skates.

Today the four were going to hang out around the mall and finish some Christmas shopping. She had tried to get in touch with some of her other friends but;

Cody, Kai, a friend, and Layla, yet another friend, had to work.

Her band mates, Fu, Marley and Ratchet, were busy with different activities.

Geo was visiting some relatives in Japan and wouldn't be back until the last week of vacation.

Yu was on vacation with his family at some resort somewhere and would be back by the day before school starts.

Originally Taven had turned her down as well planning to do some hunting but with the power of the puppy pout and begging, he agreed. Now he was late and it's pissing her off. She continues to mumble what she'll do to Taven as a dark aura surrounds her, scaring people who were walking by until the sounds of slurping could be heard beside her.

There standing beside was none other than Taven with Koromon peeking on his shoulder eating a donut while he was drinking an orange smoothie while holding out another to her.

He now wore a dark blue jacket, white under shirt with an odd logo, black pants, blue fingerless gloves, blue and silver sneakers/skates and a black cap.

She stares blankly at him for a minute as he begins to talk.

"I went to buy us smoothies and some donuts and yes, I know I'm late and I know you're pissed but I've got your favourite flavour." He says as he hands a donut to Tanemon.

She continues to stare blankly as Taven looks her over with a smirk.

"Did I mention that you look muy caliente today?" He says with a smile as Risa begins to blush and turns away, taking the smoothie in the process.

"You're treating me to lunch then we're going skating." She says walking away, still blushing as Tanemon giggles lightly. Koromon shakes his head as Taven, who was still smiling, walks after Risa. Unknown to them, the two Elfmons were watching them before vanishing.

**Back to Sanctamon:**

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon shouts shooting ice beams at the fast approaching Sanctamon, who dodges and jumps into the sky.

"Jiggle Storm!" he shouts as a blizzard shoots out of his mouth, towards the ice devil, who glides to the left.

As he lands, Sanctamon dashes at IceDevilmon and attempts to slash IceDevimon but IceDevimon blocks with his claws and uses Frozen Claw with his other. Sanctamon quickly pushes the claw back and flips out of the way of the second claw.

IceDevimon flies at Sanctamon with another Frozen Claw but he ducks and slashes at IceDevimon's wing, effectively cutting it. IceDevimon jumps back with a growl and unleashes a torrent of icicles at Sanctamon who bashes them away with his candy blades and goes for a stab but IceDevimon grabs the blades, leading them into a stand-off.

IceDevimon smirks "You're a worthy opponent, Sanctamon." IceDevimon says as he begins to laugh "But your power is mine!" He shouts kicking Sanctamon back.

Sanctamon slides to a stop a couple of feet away from IceDevimon but quickly jumps out of the way. Where Sanctamon once stood was a large blue object with the wielder standing there staring down at Sanctamon with a blank look. Sanctamon stares at the new Digimon in shock before turning to IceDevimon, who was still laughing and glares at him. The new Digimon was a giant purple penguin wielding two popicles; one was red while the other was blue. It name is Daipenmon.

"What have you done to Daipenmon?! " Sanctamon shouts tightening his grip on his blades. IceDevimon laughs insanely as Daipenmon raises its blue popsicle and Sanctamon gets in a defensive stance.

**Back with Ven and Risa:**

Risa sighs as she stares oddly at Taven, who was happily finishing a hamburger while Koromon and Tanemon sweat drop at the scene from their hiding places. The four were currently sitting on a bench, relaxing after some buying and window shopping.

Taven throws the rapper into a nearby garbage and stretches like a cat. Risa lets out a slightly giggle and leans back in the bench.

Taven raises an eyebrow. "What?" He asks

She turns to him with a small smile "It's just that we haven't really hung out, you know just the two...four of us in a while." She says still smiling. "And I'm really you came with us."

Taven smiles at her and stands "You're right, it's been like forever since we've done anything together so let's make it last." He says holding out his hand.

"Now let's head to that new skate track on the over side of the mall." He says as she grabs his hand and he pulls her up. As the two prepare to leave, their two Digimon begin to growl as the world around them begins to change into DigiQuartz around them.

"The hell..." Taven says as Koromon and Tanemon jump out of their hiding places as the partner's Xros Loaders begin to shine.

"Koromon/Tanemon Digivolve to ... Agumon/Floramon." The dino and plant Digimon shout as Agumon sends a Pepper Breath at a nearby table.

"Show yourself!" He shouts as two sets of footsteps could be heard. Appearing before them was two figures dressed like elves, one was male while the other was female; they both were 4 feet tall with short white hair, long, pointed ears. They both wore tunics with Christmas hats, the male wearing green while the female wears red.

"Elfmon" Both Agumon and Floramon shout in shock as they stare at the two Digimon.

Taven raises his eyebrow as he points the Xros Loader at the two new Digimon.

_Elfmon: Rookie: Data: Special Moves: Elf Hammer, Elf Cure and Present Bomb. These Digimon are the helpers and right hand of Sanctamon and secondary toy makers._

Taven stares at the two Digimon with a blank stare before laughing. The RedElfmon glares at him coldly.

"Is something funny, brat?" She says flatly as Taven stops with a grin.

"I'm laughing because I told Yuu that there's a Santa based Digimon." He says with another somewhat more maniacal laugh as everyone else sweat dropping.

Meanwhile at a resort, Yuu, who was laying pool side in a pair of white swim trunks, with Liollmon lying beside him and sneezes then glares into space.

"Taven's laughing at me." Yuu mumbles as two bikini clad girls pass by them, catching his attention and makes him loss his train of though.

Back to the others Taven could be seen nursing his head as Risa, now holding a smoking hand, asks why they brought to DigiQuartz.

"We were sent to by Sanctamon to get his *Points at Taven* help with a Digimon known as IceDevimon." GreenElfmon says as Agumon and Floramon hiss after hearing the name. Taven and Risa glance at each other before turning back to the Elfmon.

"So what's going on and why would IceDevimon want with Sanctamon?" Taven asks now in Business mode.

"Well it started a couple hours early." RedElfmon begins "We were doing some last minute toy making, when IceDevimon suddenly attacked the building we were working in saying that he was here to take Sanctamon's powers."

"...Powers?" Risa asks titling her head.

RedElfmon nods "He has the ability to manipulate the people's emotions to increase a person's Christmas care and grant 'Christmas wishes '."

Taven whistles "Those are some useful abilities and if I right IceDevimon wants to absorb Sanctamon to grant these abilities and do whatever he wants, right?" Taven asks as both Elfmon nod quickly.

"Yes, he wants to destroy the holiday and drown the town in sadness." Both Elfmon say as they bow "Please help us!"

Taven grins widely and pumps his fist "Of course we'll help we can't let that over grown bat ruin the holidays." He says as Agumon shouts "Yea!" in agreement.

Floramon turns to Risa with a determined look "We'll help as well, right Risa?" Floramon asks and gets a nod in return. The Elfmons smile and shout their thanks.

"Now then where do we find..." Before the question could be everyone feels a small earthquake is felt.

"That's come from where we left Sanctamon!" GreenElfmon shouts before he finds himself being lifted by Taven who has Agumon on his back.

"Let's roll!" "Hell yes!" Both hunter and Digimon shout as Taven skates off. The girls sweat drops as Risa holds up her Xros Loader.

"Ignoring the boys, let's go with the easier method." She says "Reload Lynzmon!" Floramon is returned into the Xros loader and is replaced by a roaring, flaming feline Digimon.

_Lynzmon: Armour: Special Move(s): Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claws_

Risa scratches the feline's ear as it rubs against her. "Lynzmon, I need your help." She says, explaining the situation to her. The feline nods and allows Risa and RedElfmon on her back and takes off after Taven.

**Back to Sanctamon:**

Sanctamon dodge rolls out of the way as Daipenmon's popsicles with IceDevimon sitting on the penguins shoulder. Sanctamon knew he didn't stand a chance against both Digimon; he could only distract them and hope that the Elves had found the hunters. Sanctamon quickly forms a Cane Wall around himself as Diapenmon slams one of the popsicles on the shield breaking it and chucks some of the cane shards at the penguin. The shards stab Diapenmon's chest causing it to grunt in pain and narrow its eyes at the now kneeling Digimon.

"Stop resisting Sanctamon." IceDevimon says coolly with a hint of amusement. "We all know that you don't stand a chance, give up and give me your power and I'll allow Daipenmon to keep you as a pet." He finishes as both Digimon laugh.

Sanctamon slowly stands giving the two Digimon a piecing glare "I'd never help the likes of you, you disgraceful devil." Sanctamon hisses coldly as he throws one of his cane swords and shouts Jiggle Storm. The attack turns the sword into a large icicle spear aiming for IceDevimon's head. IceDevimon reacts quickly causing it to miss his head but it catches his left wing, totally shredding it. IceDevimon lets out a scream of pain as he glares at the smirking Sanctamon.

Holding his now broken wing, IceDevimon shouts "Destroy that fool, Daipenmon!" The penguin nods and prepares to crush Sanctamon until.

"Howl Buster!" "Spit Fire!" Two voices shout as a large burst of fire hits Daipenmon in the face blocking its vision and giving Sanctamon the chance to move.

Sanctamon turns only to be tackle hugged by to figures. "Sanctamon!" The elves shout and as the hunters glare at the two Digimon before them. IceDevimon glares at the two with disgust.

"So the hunters have decided to show their face." He says dryly "Too bad you all will be destroyed after we're finished with you." He finishes with a crazed laugh as a dark ring forms around them followed by a black, sinister light.

When the light fades, it reveals Daipenmon with Icedevimon's horns and wings, on different parts of its body were black belts and the mark of evil on its chest. In its hand were its two now spiked popsicles.

The newly xrossed Digimon know known as Daipenmon Echanted mode, brings one of down as the hunters dodge the attack. Risa quickly re-loaders Floramon as both hunters' symbols begin to glow as they shout "Chou Shinka!"

"Agumon/Floramon Chou Shinka... Greymon O/ Lilymon!" Both evolved Digimon shout as Taven holds up his Xros Loader again.

"Greymon O!" "Ready"

"Maildramon!" "*Roars*"

"DigiXros!" "Xros Up! MailGreymon!" The xrossed dragon shouts with Lilymon floating beside him. Daipenmon EM roars charging at its opponents with its weapons drawn. MailGreymon roars and charges with its Trident Claw ready. The two meet with Daipenmon EM slashes at MailGreymon with the red Popsicle, but MailGreymon slides to the side and tries to stab it with his Trident Claw. Daipenmon EM glides back holding its weapons in and X stance.

Daipenmon EM then shouts out "Absolute Zero Ice Crusher of Hell!" releasing large chucks of ice at MailGreymon, who takes to the sky avoiding the attack as Lilymon appears behind the penguin with her cannon ready.

"Flower Cannon!" She shouts, shooting the beam at Daipenmon EM' backand causes he to whirl around with his blue pop but Lilymon dodges with ease. Daipenmon EM then proceeds to aim rapid slashes at Lilymon, who dodges quickly.

"A little help here, MailGreymon!" Lilymon shout still dodging the attacks as MailGreymon, who was still in the air shouts out "Plasma Destroyer!" Out of his mouth, he releases the ball of Plasma at the Penguin. Lilymon flies out of range of the attack as hits causing a large explosion.

"Hell yea, Greymon!" Taven shouts with a fist pump but Risa quickly points at ground zero revealing a somewhat undamaged Daipenmon EM.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Taven shouts as MailGreymon and Lilymon go in for another attack.

"What do we do I don't even think our strongest xross will work." Risa grumbles out loud. Sanctamon stares at the fighting Digimon and turns to the two.

"Why not try a Double Xros?" Sanctamon says to the hunters.

Risa and Taven stare at each over and nod with determination written all over their faces.

"Greymon, Lilymon where gonna try a Double Xros." Risa shouts as the two Digimon nod. Risa turns to Taven.

"Ready." "Of course, I may." The two smirks and both shout "Unity!"

Both of their Loaders begin to glow as their symbols glow brighter.

Taven: "MailGreymon!" "Ready!"

Risa: "Lilymon!" "Good to go!"

The two stand back to back and slam the tips of their loaders together causing their colours to mix changing them Orange and Purple as they shouting "Double Xros!"

MailGreymon roars as it turns into an orange light while Lilymon turns into a purple light and they both shoot into the sky and merge.

Floating down was a green haired female. She wore silver armour breast plate with a tear like crest that showed some cleavage and a pair of wings that looked similar to that of Maildramons, an armoured skirt with armour with armoured boots that reached her thighs; on both hands she had claw gauntlets similar to MailGreymon's and her face was cover by a helmet similar to MailGreymon's. The new Digimon smirks before blowing a kiss and poses. "Xros Up, SlayerLilymon!"

Taven and Risa stare at the new Digimon in shock and excitement while Sanctamon chuckles.

SlayerLilymon flies at Diapenmon EM, who tries to slash her, but she blocks with a sword that appears in her hand.

She smirks "Is that all?" She says then blurs out of sight and appears behind him. Both of Diapenmon EM's weapons suddenly break apart, shocking the Digimon.

"Awwww, is the little baby gonna cry?" she taunts the Digimon who glare and tries his ice attack but SlayerLilymon slashes the ice chunks like they were nothing.

"It's time I end this!" SlayerLilymon shouts putting away her sword and her gauntlets fuse together forming a cannon shaped like Greymon's head and points it at Daipenmon EM.

"Draconic Cannon!" She shouts as a large blast of crimson and dark green energy hits Daipenmon EM, sending him flying and breaking his xros leaving IceDevimon and Daipenmon with the capture ring around them.

"Capture Complete!" Taven and Risa says as they pose together Taven catching Daipenmon while Risa catching IceDevimon. SlayLilymon floats to the ground and splits back into a tired Agumon and Floramon while Maildramon flies back into Taven's now normal Xros Loader.

Sanctamon smiles at the two while the Elfmon cheer. Sanctamon then walks up to the two. "Un-behalf of everybody I'd like to thank you all for saving Christmas." He says as they all smile.

"It's no problem sir." Risa says embarrassed.

"Well I know how to thank you both." Sanctamon says as the hunters smiles.

"Do you mean removing all the limiters on the loaders?" Taven asks with Agumon and Floramon nodding hopefully

Sorry, but no that would be against the rule of the hunt, right?" Sanctamon asks with a smirk as Taven and the Digimon frown.

"But I can do this." He says as a flash of light covers Taven and Risa's Xros Loaders and skates. The Xros Loaders remain the same while the skates change; Taven's were still the same colour with four wheels with a wing to the back while Risa's were the same colour with metallic frames in front of the wheels and a slightly larger back wheel.

Sanctamon smiles "My gifts to you both are new and improved skates or Air Riders." Sanctamon says as Taven eyes shine in excitement.

"You mean like..." Taven asks but is stopped by Sanctamon.

"Yes there just like them." Sanctamon interrupts before continuing "They are able to ride up walls, lengthen your jumping ability and increases your speed."

Taven and Agumon stare at the skates with pure awe while Risa, holding back her excitement, asks what he did to their Xros Loaders.

Sanctamon smirks as the elves smile "I said I couldn't break all the limiters but I didn't say I couldn't tweak one of them." He says mysteriously. He turns to the two Elfmon "Let's go back to the building and free the others." He says turning away from the Hunter's and walks off with the two Elfmon waving bye before vanishing.

"So...?" Taven begins, turning to Risa, who grabs his arm and drags him to the now opened portal which is copied by Floramon and Agumon.

"Now that the hunts over, we can break in these bad boys and finish our date!" She cheers as Taven stares in to space with a grin on his face.

After the portal closes, a figure steps out from an alley.

"Their getting stronger aren't, they." The figure says as a Digimon appears sitting on some rubble.

"Yep, their good, that Double Xros was powerful." The Digimon says jumping beside its partner. "So what do we do now, General?"

The figure opens a portal and turns to the Digimon "We continue to watch them until its time." The figure says as they step into the portal.

**Note: And that's a rap! And my Christmas chapter is complete. I hope you all enjoyed the Elfmons and Sanctamon( It's Santa in Latin). Next chapter well all I'll say is that it's co written between me and another Author. So until then; Rales is out! To do something else... or sleep!**

**PS( I'll try to put up a next chapter for Frost Version in the week or weekend.)**


	11. Rise of the Mask Hunter, Spector

**I live! To my readers, I apologize greatly for the non updates and hopefully I'll update more frequently now. So please enjoy the chapter!**

**DigiQuartz: Down Town**

Taven sighs as he calmly chases his prey from the roof tops. "Gotta thank Sanctamon for the Air Riders." He thought as he jumps and rides down the side of a building and on top of his partner for this hunt.

"Beep, Beep Beeep." His current partner and one of his most used Digimon honks as it chases the Digimon at high speed. His partner swung it's crane like arm down, missing their target.

"I know Kenkimon, this guy's a serious runner." Ven says to Kenkimon as they drift a corner. "Nice!" Standing before them was there current target. It was a green dinosaur, a few inches taller than Greymon, with red markings around its body, spikes on its head and back, a tattoo of the 'Danger' Sign and two red and black horns like tusk coming from its back.

Tuskmon: Champion: Special Moves: Slamming Tusk and Horn Buster

Tuskmon roars and charges at Kenkimon with its tusk glowing. "Slamming Tusk!" It shouts as it slams into Kenkimon, almost knocking Taven off and pushes Kenkimon back.

The machine Digimon blows its horn and slams its crane on top of it head. "BEEEEEEEP!" Kenkimon honks angerily as Taven raises his eyebrow and sweatdrops.

"Language Kenkimon." Taven shouts as Kenkimon now begins to force Tuskmon back. Its arms merge into a bull dozer blade as it shouts "Hyper BullDozer!" Kenkimon charges into Tuskmon and slams it into a building.

Taven glares at the building "Kenkimon pull back, it's not over yet." His partner reverses back down the street as a laser beam hits the ground in front of them.

Out of the building, Tuskmon rushes out with his horns ready to pierce Kenkimon's armour until a Crazy Crane hits it in the head followed by another and another and a couple more leaving Tuskmon printed in the ground with the capture ring surround it.

Taven hops off his partner and sweatdrops "That was brutal, Kenkimon." He says to his partner, who seemed to shrug it off. Taven shrugs back, and holds out his Xros Loader.

"Capture Complete!" Taven says as Tuskmon enters the Loader.

"Beep, Beep!" Kenkimon honks as Taven checks his watch "Your right, I'm late... And we're on the over side of town." He turns to his current partner "You can get me there in time right." Kenkimon nods and honks once more as Taven climb on it but suddenly glance over his shoulder looking at a nearby building.

"Beep?" Kenkimon honks in question as Taven shakes his head. "It's nothing; I just thought I saw something." With that the two drive off, not noticing a figure watching them and vanishes.

**At School:**

"Awwww! You both look so cute together!" Layla and Fu shout as they, Ratchet, Marly, Geo, Yuu and Cody surround a blushing Risa, as they share vacation photos or videos.

Layla was a brunette with waist length hair, who wore a pink shirt, pink and blue skirt and a pair of blue and black hightops.

Fuu was a blond who wore her in two ponytails and wore a blue blouse with a cat on it and white shorts with red, green and black patterns on it and white sneakers.

Rachel (Ratchet) was also blond with shoulder length hair under a beanie and wore a black vest, orange shirt, black baggy jeans and black boots.

Marly had black boy style hair and wore a black baggy shirt, black jeans and black boots.

They were currently watching a picture of Taven and Risa during their date, Taven grinning widely as with a blushing and surprised Risa in his lap. In the background Koromon and Tanemon could be seen, acting like dolls, but, their eyes held amusement.

"Well, well Risa, you look very comfortable." Yuu said with a smirk as Risa punches his arm, hard. Yuu whines a bit as Geo and Ratchet chuckle at the scene as their teacher enters the room, quitting everyone as they move to their seats and Risa sighs in relief.

As the teacher begins to do roll call, the door opens revealing Taven, who was panting a bit, salutes "Taven Gilton, reporting for class!" He shouts a bit, causing most of the class to laugh while some like Cody, Geo and Risa, facepalm at their friend's actions. Teacher stares blankly at Taven before just pointing at his seat as the boy nods sheepishly and was about to close the door until a hand stops him.

Taven turns and gains a slight smirk "Well, well the great Shido is late for once." He says as a grunt could be heard from outside. As Taven moves out the way, a spikey, white haired boy with silver highlights walks in causing most of the girls in the class to stare and blush. The boy wore a gold head band, long sleeved white shirt under a gray vest, blue jeans and red sneakers. This was Kai Shido, Taven's rival in almost anything and Yuu's rival unofficial rival with the ladies.

Speaking of Yuu, he was currently growling in jealousy "This guy again, first he ruins my plan now he has the girls going stupid, I can't take this." Yuu grumbles as Risa shakes her head and Geo sighs. Cody had a small smirk on her face as she watches Taven and Kai stare at each other. The two glares at each other for a couple seconds before Kai walks pass him and bow to the teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my uncle asked me to help him with something." Kai says as the teacher sighs with a semi annoyed look, sending the boys to their seats and starts class.

**DigiQuartz:The Roof: Lunch:**

"Happy, happy! Munch, munch!" Taven sings out happily as he eats his hamburger with Koromon sitting on his lap eating as well. Beside him, Yuu and Geo sat watching the two oddly with a brown cat like Digimon with a brown frill on its head and a small blue and white mini dragon. They were Frimon and Chibimon, Liollomon's and Veemon's In-training forms respectively.

Yuu sweat drops "Dude that's totally wrong." He says as his friend finishes the burger and the door opens revealing Risa holding Tanemon and Cody with a small puppy like Digimon with a gold ring around its neck. This was Plotmon, Mikemon's rookie form.

"Took you long enough, I thought I'd have to eat your lunches." Yuu says to the girls as they sit.

"Sorry, I had to talk to Kai about something." Risa says as Yuu gains a dark look while Taven ignores the conversation, turning his attention to his Xros Loader.

"Stupid pretty boy." Yuu grumbles out as Geo sighs.

"Dude, relax just because you're jealous..." Geo starts as Yuu interrupts by shouting "I'm not jealous!"

"Fine you're not jealous... by much" Geo grumbles the last part out as he cleans his ear. Cody, who was also ignoring the convo, looks over Taven's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing Venny?" She asks as Taven's collection appears in front of them causing almost everybody to turn in awe.

"Dude, how much do you have?" Geo asks as they over looks them.

Taven shrugs "I'd say 13 speices of Digimon in all."

Currently Taven's collect was; Maildramon, Missimons, Bombmons, Bommons, Datamon, Kenkimon, Etemon, Bakemons, Phantomons, Daipenmon, Tuskmon, Phascomon and Mailbirdramon.

Risa looks at his last three Digimon "I've never seen you with these three before." She says pointing Tuskmon, Phascomon and Mailbirdramon.

Taven shrugs "Got Tuskmon this morning, I found Phascomon sleeping on a bench last week and we battled Mailbirdramon at the airport during the vacation." He says to her as she shows off her own collection.

Her's included; Lynzmon, Labramon, Betsumon, IceDevimon, Chuchidarumon, Cutemon, Dorulumon, Witchmon and twin Cupimon.

Taven grins at her "So I'm not the only one who's been busy." He says as Risa sticks out her tongue at him.

Geo grins as he pulls out X loader "Since its show and tell time..." Geo shouts as his own collection appears.

He currently had: Meramon, Starmon and Pickmonz, ThunderBirdmon, Ranamon, Icemons,Sparrowmon, Stingmon, Pegasusmon and Duskmon.

As they look at Geo's collection, the Digimon begin to glare and growl at the Duskmon as the humans could feel the darkness of the Digimon.

Cody glares at the demon-man with Salamon growling in her hands "Geo... here did you hunt that Digimon." She questions.

Geo sighs, staring wearily at the Digimon and closes his collection "While I was visiting in Japan, it was practically destroying the place before Me, Magnamon and some Japanese hunters stepped in, Duskmon was a challenging opponent, it took us two hours and some Xroses to beat him." He says looking at his X-Loader, clutching it tightly "I promised myself not to use him unless it's necessary."

The group nod as Cody holds out her own X-loader and shows her collection.

Her collection included: the Shoutmon bros, Brimpmon, Seadramon, Zephyrmon, Damemon, DeadlyAxemon, BishopChesmon and BlackExVeemon.

Taven whistles "Wow, now that's something." He says as he looks at the collection. Yuu, on the other, twitches a bit. He then falls on his knees dramatically with anime tears.

"Every bodies so far ahead!" He cries out dramatically as the others sweat drop.

"Dude, chill you'll be fine." Geo says patting his friend's back as he cried, which slowly turned into a laugh that scared the group. Yuu holds out his loader to reveal: Ballistamon, Golemon, Bakemons and Pteramons.

The group stare at the now calmed boy, who looks at them with a determined look "I won't be left behind, not anymore..."He says with Frimon cheering with him.

The group nod in agreement as Taven and Risa throw their arms around Yuu's shoulder. "And we'll be there to help ya out." Taven says with Koromon hopping on his head with the others nodding. As the group share their moment, Ven's and Risa's Loaders begin glow a bright gold and lets out a soft melody followed by the other loaders causing the group to stare in wonder.

Before they could question any more, Geo's watch begins to beep signalling that it was time for class "We better hightail it or we'll be late for class." He says as the group clean up, return their Digimon to their loaders and leave Quartz.

**Later: DownTown: Quartz**

"Blade Twister!" A pink Digimon with long blue/purple hair and two scythe blade arms shouts as it spins in the air, shooting out five blades of wind at the hunters.

Kyukimon: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Blade Twister and Sanrensei

Taven growls a bit, covering his face from the wind as Greymon charges straight through the wind blades using Horn Strike and headbutts Kyukimon, sending it flying before recovers and flips in the air, landing gracefully on a street light.

Kyukimon hisses at the group as it jumps into the air and slashes at Greymon, who blocks most of the blows with his helmet and tail blade, before Kyukimon receives a round house kick from Lillymon. The fairy Digimon smirks and winks at Greymon.

"Take a break big boy; I'll handle it from here on." She says as she blows the dino a kiss and takes off at the scythe armed Digimon. Greymon frowns a bit as he moves beside his partner, who had yet to say anything as Risa smirks holding out her X-Loader "Lillymon, lets kick it up a bit." She shouts to her partner, who gets in a fight stance, nodding.

Risa's X-loader glows as the symbol on her cheek glows brighter.

"DigiXros!" She shouts.

"Lillymon!" "Good to go!"

"Chuchidarumon!" "Together!"

"DigiXros!" Both Digimon shouts as they merge together.

There stood Lillymon, who was now wearing a brown/pink dress with a rose on her chest, brown boxing gauntlets and boots with vine and flower designs on it and her hat, was now replaced by a brown bear headed helmet. She slams her fist together as she shouts "Xros Up! Lillymon: Fighter Mode!"

Lillymon: Fighter Mode: Ultimate: Special Move(s): Flower Pillar and Gaia Receives.

Kyukimon glares at its new opponent as LillymonFM shoots off at the scythe armed Digimon, punching the street light out of the ground as Kyukimon flips in the air ending out more wind blades at the xrossed Digimon,

Lillymon FM slams her fist into the ground shouting "Flower Pillar!" Pillars of flower covered rocks rise out of the ground, blocking the attack. As Kyukimon lands more pillars rise out of the ground causing the Digimon to jump on and slice through the pillars right into Lillymon, who grins darkly.

"Hello there..." She shouts as she unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks at Kyukimon as most of the group flinch as they watch Kyukimon gets beaten up. Risa chuckles darkly, which scares both Ven and Yuu, while Greymon watched with a faint blush mumbling out "That's pretty hot." Causing Taven, Liollmon and Veemon to stare while Cody and Mikemon snickers.

After the beating, Kyukimon falls on the ground, trying to crawl away as Lillymon's gauntlets glow a deep red.

"Gaia Receives!" She shouts as she slams her hands onto the ground, as vines rise up and attack the downed Kyukimon until the capture ring appears around it.

"Capture Complete!" Rise says with a twirl as the group begin to congratulate the duo.

On the roof, a Digimon glares at the group with a cold look "They don't even realize how much danger they were in; leaving themselves unguarded and not taking the hunts seriously." It hisses out as it jumps into the sky and vanishes.

Back to the group, they were now disguising where they would hunt next as the Digimon were still commenting about the hunt until they all tense and shout to their partners to get down as a voice shouts "Diamond Storm!" as the group was assaulted by crystallized leaves, causing them to jump out the way.

"The hell!" Yuu shouts as the mystery Digimon lands revealing itself to be a Renamon.

Renamon: Rookie: Special Move(s): Diamond Storm, Kohenkyo and Power Paw

Agumon growls as he launches a Pepper Breath at it but it dodges and hits him with a Power Paw uppercut and then kicks him into Veemon, who was charging with a Vee Punch. Floramon, who was still a bit tried from the battle and Xros, uses her Rain of Pollen to stop the fox which uses Kohenkyo to replaces itself with a surprised Agumon, who slumps on the ground, paralyzed.

"Agumon!" Floramon shouts and was about to run towards him but she was assaulted by another Diamond Storm. Liolmon dashes at the fox shouting "Lio Claw!" but it's punched away with a Power Paw.

Liollmon growls at Renamon as she stalks towards Floramon, Mikemon and Veemon, who were guarding the humans and Agumon. Liollmon roars as he charges the Renamon again, ready to uses his Critical Bite as a brown out line slowly forms on his left arm.

Renamon jumps over the lion cub and aims another Power Paw but this time the cub dodges and hits Renamon with his Lio Claw. Renamon flips and lands a couple feet away as Liollmon roars, causing gold rings to form around Yuu's hand and Liollmon's paw. Without hesitation, Yuu slams his hand on top of his X-Loader, shouting " Chou Shinka!" as Liollmon roars again as the gold rings surround him.

Liollmon's body begins to grow as his fur darkens. His tail splits in two with brown puffs on it while his previously orange hair turns brown and grows into a mane as his holy ring glows and splits into four gray earrings that attach themselves to his ears. With a proud roar, the new Digimon shouts "Liamon!"

Liamon: Champion: Special move(s): Thunder of King and Critical Strike

Liamon growls at Renamon, who keeps calm as she prepares to use Diamond Storm. Liamon dashes at the fox with his newly gain speed and swings his claw at her, but, she replaces herself with a trashcan and launches her Diamond Storm.

Liamon dodges the attack with ease as his mane begins to glow.

"Thunder of King!" Liamon shouts as he shoots a blast of electricity out of his mouth. As the attack was about to hit Renamon, a voice shouts "DigiXros!"As a red light surrounds Renamon's form. As the light fades, it reveals Renamon wearing purple chest armour with the ying-yang symbol with yellow wings with purple armor on them, purple arm and leg guards, half of purple fox mask on her face and two twin blades.

Taven, Cody and Geo stare at the familiar armor in shock.

"I never thought I'd have to uses a Xros on you, I guess you're stronger than I thought." The Masked Hunter said as he walks out of an alley as Renamon S flies down and kneels before him.

Geo, Yuu and Cody glare at him as Cody watches him with a calculating look "You helped us against Reapermon, so why attack us!" Taven growls out as the Mask Hunter stares calmly.

"To test you, I wished to see why you lot where chosen to be hunters." He says coldly as he looks them over.

Yuu's glare intensifies "A test! You almost got us killed over a silly test!" He growls as his growling partner gets in a pouncing stance. Renamon S steps before her partner with her swords ready.

Risa steps beside Yuu and pushes him back a bit "Why don't you join us? " She begins, getting looks from Yuu and Liamon "Help us stop the digimon from destroying the town and discover the truth about this world."

The hunter continues to stare a bit before turning around and begins to walk off"I work alone, I will discover of the invading Digimon and of DigiQuartz." He then stops "And here's a warning; Stay out of the hunt, this isn't a children's game."

Before anybody say anything, Taven steps forward "We appreciate your warning but we will continue to hunt and discover all the secrets of the Digimon and the hunt, Mask Hunter." He says, with a blank look on his face.

The hunter doesn't say anything for a couple minutes "Very well, if any of you get in my way, I will defeat you."

Taven nods "So what should we call you, Mask Hunter?" He asks

The mask hunter walks with Renamon S back into the alley "I am known as Spector..." With that said he vanishes leaving the group as they stare.

**And that's a rap! This chapter was co-created with Jackpot 2 and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next update should be somewhat quicker, but, until ... Rales is out... I'm sick.**

**P.S: It's my Birthday! *Loud explosions***


End file.
